Stranger Things 3
by winnie6336
Summary: Have you ever wanted a happier ending? One with happiness and normal teenage problems that do not involve a secret government lab? Well this story continues after the events of Stranger Things 2 and all the struggles that come along the way as these six kids (Plus a few of their friends) grow up and learn to deal with everyday problems such as relationships, school and hormones.
1. Chapter 1

**-Chapter One-**

 **-Shade-**

"So..." Mike said awkwardly hitting his feet together.

"So..." El repeated.

"I missed you." Mike said nervously hoping El would say the same thing back to him.

"I missed you too Mike." Mike smiled at her. "I talked to you every night."

"Yeah..." Mike said smiling. El looked down and mover her hand closer to his. He saw what she was doing and he slowly took her hand in his. The two then looked at each other, slowly lifting their heads.

Mike was leaning in and El had her eyes closed when Lucas and Dustin barged through the double doors, the sound of music being heard for a second before the doors closed loudly behind them.

"Dude!" Mike exclaimed, looking at the two panting boys in an expression that read 'Dude!' all over it.

"Sorry! But you have to see this! Will and that girl kissed and everyone was watching!" Dustin said breathless before he ran back into the gym, Lucas following behind him.

"I suppose we should follow him-" Mike said but was cut off wen El leant forward quickly and kissed him. It only lasted for a second but when they pulled apart they both felt butterflies. Mike got up and helped El up, the two walking back hand in hand to the party.

Around 10:00pm the gang were all back at Mike's place for a sleepover. Joyce was sceptical to leave at first but after Jonathan had finally convinced her to leave the kids were able to spend the next five hours in the basement eating sweets and talking. Hopper was also anxious to leave El with a bunch of boys but he was easier to convince. All the kids rushed downstairs, their arms filled with the contents of Mike's kitchen, El just had eggos.

They all sat in a circle munching down on candy, El eating a full box of eggos.

After they had had their feast they started to talk about the night. They got so loud Karen, Ted, or Nancy had to come down once or twice to tell them to keep the noise down.

"You know what I want to hear! I want to hear about what El's bee up too!" Lucas said rubbing his hands together, excited for a good story. El who had been sitting quietly suddenly felt very pressured and the memories came flooding back. The loneliness, the quiet, the snow.

"El you don't have to." Mike whispered to El who he was sitting next to. Hopper had told him exactly what El had been through and he didn't want her to feel pressured to talk just yet.

"It's ok Mike." El whispered. She breathed in deeply, and turned to face the others who were now transfixed.

"Snow. It was snowing. Then- then I found Hopper. I lived in his cabin. It was nice, but quiet. Then I ran away. I found mama, and sister. Now I'm here." El said. Max looked at her in confusion.

"That's it!" Max asked angrily. El looked up quite suddenly, taken back at Max's outburst. She wasn't used to El's short descriptions.

"Max El doesn't-" Dustin started but Max cut him off.

"No! You go missing for a year! We want details! Give us the facts!" Max demanded. She didn't think she was being to unreasonable, but the others did.

Max waited for a second, then gave up and stood up sighing with annoyance.

"I'm out. I have homework to finish." Max said jumping up and walking out the back door. She had her skateboard under her arm and was away before anyone could comment.

"Someone has a temper!" Dustin said after a few moments of silence. "Good luck mate."

He patted Lucas on the back and turned back to the sweets and Lucas stared at the door in shock.

El and Mike turned slowly back to the sweets too, their elbows touching but neither wanting to say anything. Will was the one to break the silence.

"Sooooo, who's up for some dungeons and dragons!" Will said with a fake smile. Everyone jumped up noisily, trying to break the awkward silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter One-**

 **-Mistletoe-**

Christmas break had began and Hawkins was getting festive. The town was covered in fairy lights and Christmas trees, and Hopper and EL's cabin in the woods was getting decorated. Joyce, Will, Steve, Nancy, Dustin, Lucas, Jonathan and Mike were all over helping to prepare for El's first Christmas with them. The tree was up and ready to decorate, Joyce had brought over a plate of festive cookies and Hopper had made eggo sandwiches for everyone! (Literally just two eggos stuck together with cream and candy)

Everyone was wearing horrible jumpers but none were as bad as Nancy and Mike's. The Wellers were notorious for having the worst jumpers ever, and Nancy and Mike loved it.

El's hair was now slightly longer, just past her ears and the curls were falling out but still visible. She had a nice blue dress on with a black ribbon around her waist. Nancy had taken her shopping.

Mike was bent over unpacking bobbles and El was beside him examining each one to make sure it was in perfect condition. In the mean time Dustin had pulled a stepladder beside them and him and Will held it as Lucas stepped up, holding a piece of mistletoe over the two. When Mike finally lifted his head he started batting at trying to knock it out of Lucas hands before El saw it, or worse Hopper. When Mike finally managed to hit it out of Lucas' hand the three boys collapsed on the floor laughing, and everyone in the room turned to see the three boys rolling around clutching their sides.

It took them a while but soon everyone was back to their work, Mike thoroughly embarrassed glaring at Will, Lucas and Dustin every so often. Nancy and Jonathan were on the couch making popcorn strings, Steve looking at Jonathan with silent hatred.

Once the tree was finished everyone stood and marvelled at their creation. Hopper picked El up and let her attach the star to the top, topping off their masterpiece.

The mantle had a big green garland, every surface was covered in glitter and lights, and the tree had a pile of colourful presents underneath.

"Christmas." El whispered understanding now the warm feeling that only came from preparing for Christmas.

"Hot chocolates all around!" Hopper announced and setting to work in making everyone a hot drink.

"I'm fine Hopper. I'll be heading off." Steve said putting on his jacket.

"You sure?" Hopper asked.

"Yeah, I need to go." He started doing his scarf while being badgered by the kids begging him to stay. "Hey guys! Don't forget I'm babysitting you lot after school tomorrow!"

That night El was in her new room. Hopper had done it up before the Snow Ball as a welcome home/thanks for saving the world present. It still had the wooden walls, but now had a white bed and matching chest of drawers with a mirror balancing on the top. Hopper had made her a side table and wardrobe as well as a desk to do her homework at when she started school in January. Her bed had white sheets and pillows but a large pink blanket with white, stitched flowers. She had a large rug spread out on the ground and pink curtains on the window. The desk had a small desk lamp and the side table had a clock and lamp. El had set out some makeup on the dresser that Nancy had given her and had a vase filled with roses that Mike had gotten for her. On her neatly made bed was a small teddy bear that she had collected from her mama's, and a handmade blanket draping over a wicker chair in the corner.

It was El's dream room, and this was her dream life.

After El had brushed her teeth and had a glass of warm milk she pulled her curtains and climbed into bed. She hugged the teddy close and picked up a book from her side table. She was struggling through endless books, desperately trying to learn enough for school. Hopper came in after a while to tell her it was bedtime. He said goodnight and turned off the light, and after only a few seconds El had a flashlight out and was reading once again.

El woke the next morning at around 10:00am. She got up slowly and rubbed her eyes. The room looked fresh. The flowers had clean water, the curtain were pulled and the window slightly open. Her slippers were under a radiator to warm them up and her dressing gown was hanging up behind her door. Hopper did this a lot, always before he went to work. El got up and slipped on her dressing gown and putting on her warm slippers. She left her room shivering with cold and saw a plate on the table wrapped in tin foil. She unwrapped it and saw a warm stack of pancakes covered in syrup and berries with a dash of cream on top. Hopper was very into big breakfasts.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter One-**

 **-The Gift-**

Christmas eve was upon them and Joyce had invited Hopper and El to join her for Christmas. El and Hopper would be having dinner at the Wheeler's house on Christmas day.

El and Hopper arrived at the house around 6:00 to a small party. All the AV club was there along with Nancy and of course Jonathan. Max was still not speaking to them, her stubbornness was getting the better of her.

"El!" Mike said running up and hugging her.

"Hello Hopper." Joyce said hugging Hopper and then hugging El.

"Back away Wheeler." Hopper warned and Mike quickly took a step back from El.

"Yes sir." Mike muttered while trying not to laugh.

El joined the group while Joyce and Hopper started unpacking the presents Hopper had brought, setting them under the tree.

"Can we open one each!" Will asked his mother.

"Fine, one though!" She said and everyone ran and scrambled to get a seat. The Lucas, Will, El and Mike were on one sofa but Dustin ended up squeezing in and El was practically sitting on Mike. Hopper had to try very hard not to comment.

"Here is one for Nancy!" Joyce said handing a small box to Nancy who was sitting with Jonathan's arm around her shoulder.

"And Dustin and Mike." She handed the boys theirs.

"El." She said and threw a medium size box at El who caught it swiftly. Then Will got his, then Hopper, then Jonathan.

Everyone started to tear open their parcels, apart from El who opened it slowly, this was her first present after all and she wanted to cherish it. It was from Steve and once she opened it she was pleasantly surprised to see a hoodie with Av club printed on the back in pink.

Mike, Will, Lucas, and Dustin also got their presents from Steve. Matching hoodies saying the AV club on the back, except their names were in red, blue, green and yellow. They were all delighted and put them on instantly. Nancy had gotten a selection of soaps and perfumes from Hopper and Jonathan had a new strap for his camera from Dustin. Hopper and Joyce exchanged their gifts, a bracelet for Joyce and a new sweater for Hopper. Everyone was happy with their gifts.

That night El slept in Will's room, in a sleeping bag on the floor. Around midnight she was woken by Will who was shining a flashlight in her face.

"Hi El." He whispered as El rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Will-"

"Shhh!" He said clapping a hand over her mouth. She widened her eyes and hit his hand away. "We can't wake mom!"

"Will its night time! I'm tired!" El whispered back.

"Yeah, but its officially Christmas! I just wanted to let you know." Will said shining his torch back at the clock by hi bed, the red digits lighting up the room with a faint light.

"Christmas." El whispered staring at the clock.

"Yeah. I usually wake Jonathan, you want to come?" Will said shining the light back in El's face making her shield her eyes. She nodded quickly and the two silently got up. They tiptoed over to the door and slowly pushed it open. The living room was lit by the dying embers in the fire and the remnants of the party were littered everywhere. Even more presents lay beneath the tree but they both knew better then to touch them. So the edged past Joyce's room and slipped into Jonathan's. He was fast asleep and almost jumped out of his skin when Will woke him.

"Sorry." He said breathing heavily. "Bad dream."

"It's Christmas! Officially!" Will said excitedly.

"Hey El." Jonathan said while rubbing his tried eyes. "Well you've woke me up. You want to do it?"

"Yeah." Will said reaching under Jonathan's bed and brought out a carefully wrapped, square package. It had a silver bow around it and was wrapped in red paper with silver sparkles.

"Come on." Jonathan said and El followed the two boys quietly as they crept out of the room and into the living room. Silently and stealthily they placed the gift under the tree, a clear tag reading mom.

Then Jonathan walked over to the fridge and poured everyone a glass of milk.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Chapter One-**

 **-Christmas-**

El woke that morning to Will and Jonathan shaking her shoulders. She sat up quickly and looked at the two excited boys.

"It's Christmas El!" Will said grabbing El's hand and dragging her out to Joyce's room. When they entered Hopper was sleeping with his back turned in the same bed as Joyce! Will didn't seem to notice and he ran up to his mum and started to shake her awake.

"It's morning mom! It's Christmas!" He said and ran out of the room. The three kids all sat in the living room and a few minutes later Joyce and Hopper came in rubbing their eyes and stretching their arms.

"Ok, go on." Joyce said while yawning. Will jumped up and started shifting through the presents looking for all the ones for him. Jonathan followed, he had a few less presents because he didn't ask for much. El stood up and watched, biting her lip, unsure of what to do.

"El, you going to open your presents?" Hopper asked.

El nodded slowly and Will passed her a rather large present that said 'To El, from Dad'. It was from Hopper. El carefully unwrapped the gift and placed the beautiful wrapping beside her. She looked back and saw a backpack. It was grey with mustard, yellow straps. It was amazing.

"For school." Hopper added and El looked at him with a big smile on her face. She set the bag down and hugged Hopper.

"You still have more El, maybe wait till you open them all?" Hopper said chuckling.

A few minutes later and El had all her gifts unwrapped. She had a bag with a hairbrush and clips, some books, a dress with a white, frilly top and flouncy, peach skirt, new shoes, a small radio with a blue edge, and even some make-up from Joyce.

Jonathan had mainly CD's, clothes, and a new camera. Will had comics and dungeons and dragon's 'dolls', and a lunchbox with ghost busters on it.

Everyone was very happy with their gifts and once they had their breakfast, they all got changed. El put on her new, black paten shoes and peach dress as well as a new pair of white tights and Joyce brushed her hair with El's new hairbrush. When they were ready they all head out to the Wheelers.

The knocked on the door, Joyce with a Christmas pudding in hand and Hopper carrying the gifts they had bought for the Wheeler's.

Janet answered the door smiling. She exclaimed though when Mike pushed her aside and grabbed Will and El.

"Michael!" Janet exclaimed angrily.

"Sorry mom!" Mike called back, not really meaning it. He dragged Will and El into the sunroom and sat them down.

"Ok, before we have dinner I wanted to give you your gifts." Mike said handing them both matching boxes. They opened them, seeing why Mike wanted to keep it secret. Inside was a key for the basement door, clearly labelled.

"For our meetings." Mike commented as they looked at it with confusion.

"Thank you Mike." El said.

"Yeah thanks Mike! This is great!" Will said hugging Mike.

They stood up and Mike whispered to Will.

"Can I have a moment?" Mike whispered nervously.

"Surrre!" Will said sarcastically, winking at Mike who rolled his eyes.

Will left slowly and Mike sat down beside El.

"I wanted to give you your other present." Mike said handing El a long, thin present. El opened it slowly. Inside was a silver bracelet with five charms on it. A heart, a star, a moon, a sun and a tiny eggo waffle.

"It's amazing Mike!" El said holding it up so she could examine each charm.

"I know a guy who makes these charms. I got him to make the eggo one." Mike said looking at El looking at the bracelet. El looked at him and he kissed her. This kiss lasted longer then the others, about 5 seconds. When they pulled apart their heads turned to the doorway were Nancy was clearing her throat to get their attention. El looked away, embarrassed.

"Nancy!" Mike said angrily.

"Wouldn't want to interrupt but dinner's ready." Mike stood up and walked out of the room glaring at Nancy. El followed him, blushing.

Nancy smiled at her with a face that said "Iknewit".

When everyone was seated Janet started to serve dinner. Everyone piled their plates, tucking in. Afterwards El, Mike and Will got up unnoticed. They ran to the basement and sat talking.

A few minutes later the were interrupted once again, by Jonathan.

"We're opening more presents. Come on up." Jonathan said and they ran after him. Once everyone was in the living room they started exchanging presents.

El gave Mike his present, a scrapbook of every dungeons and dragon's character and their power. Then El got the rest of her presents. A box of candy from Tim and Janet, a watch and some posters from Nancy. Even Holly had made her a picture of Santa and a Christmas tree. Everyone was laughing and talking about their presents.

"Everyone, I have one more present for El!" Hopper said over everyone and everyone turned in surprise to him.

He walked out and came back pushing a bicycle. It was white with a wicker basket on the front. It had black handles and was the same make as Mike and Will's. Mike, El and Will got up and started to fuss over the bike.

"It's amazing!" Mike said.

"Now you won't have to cycle El everywhere!" Hopper commented and Mike chuckled.

"Thank you da- Hopper." El said hugging him. She stopped herself just in time but Hopper noticed.

"Your welcome El." Hopper said patting her shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

**-Chapter One-**

 **-Love-**

The holidays had passed and it was almost time for the kids to head back to school and El was dreading it more then fighting a demogorgon. It was two nights before and Mike was having his traditional back to school 10 hour D&D marathon/sleepover. Max had made amendments with the boys, not so much El, so she was also joining for the first time. Even Steve was going, but not overnight. El had her new school bag packed with a toothbrush, a flashlight, pyjamas, and a full box of eggos.

"Ready?" Hopper said from the doorway watching El put on her new jacket and swing the bag over her shoulder.

El shook her head.

"Come on, I'll walk you to town." Hopper said. They walked the half a mile to the entrance of Hawkins, El pushing her ne bike and Hopper holding El's bag.

When they reached the sign reading, 'Hawkins, Indiana. Welcome.'

The sign was scratched and worn, an ominous feeling feel upon anyone who saw it. This was not a good place to be.

"Well, I'll meet you here tomorrow morning. Call me from Karen's phone." Hopper said, he waiting though for El to ride off.

When El arrived at the Wheelers she knocked on the door and in a few minutes Nancy answered it.

"Hey El. Come on in. Mike's waiting downstairs, the others aren't here yet." Nancy smiled warmly at El as she walked in slowly and headed down the stairs. Nancy followed behind. El hopped down the wooden steps and Mike stood when he saw her coming down. She et her bag down on the floor and smiled at Mike.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Nancy said over to Mike.

Mike's ears went red.

"So El, you know how to play Dungeons and Dragons?" Mike asked.

"No." El said quietly.

"Well, here I'll explain." Mike said taking El by the hand and leading her over to the table he had set up. He started to explain the game and El watched transfixed as she learnt every little detail of intricate game.

"So that's it, in a nutshell." Mike finished.

"In a nut shell?" El asked.

"It means a brief summary. Like the simplest explanation." Mike explained. He stared at El and she stared back.

"El?"

"Yes Mike?"

"Do, do you think you'll ever love me?" Mike asked his face turning bright red.

"Love?"

"Like when you really like someone."

"Friend?"

"No, like me and you. More then friends." Mike explained.

"More then friends..." El repeated.

"Like boyfriend and girlfriend."

"We're boyfriend and girlfriend?" El asked.

"Only if you want! Then maybe someday you might, um, love me?"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend." El repeated, smiling at Mike who beamed back at her.

"Great!" Mike said.

"What do 'boyfriends and girlfriends' do?" EL asked.

"Well it's like Nancy and Jonathan, they talk a lot and they laugh, hold hands, kiss..."

"We've kissed."

"Yes, we have." Mike clarified. Then he leant over and kissed El, again.

"Do you love me?" El asked Mike, their faces so close she could feel his breath.

"Yes." Mike said after a few seconds of nerves.

"I love you too." El said smiling.

They heard a creak and both heads turned to the stairs where Dustin was standing looking at them shocked. It took him a second but then he started whooping and jumping.

"Yes! I knew this would happen!" Dustin said running down and high fiving Mike. "Good job mate!"

"Than-nks." Mike stuttered a bit embarrassed Dustin had seen that.

"So you too are like in love! Really! What's it like!" Dustin said sitting down, crossing his legs and resting his head in his hands. Just then Lucas and Max arrived.

"What's happened?"

"Mike and El love each other!" Dustin said before Mike and El could object.

"Really!" Both spluttered. Then Will and Steve arrived behind them.

"El and Mike are in love!" Lucas said, emphasising the love for comedic effect.


	6. Chapter 6

**-Chapter One-**

 **-Weddings-**

That night passed quickly, the sugar and laughter was all El could remember. When she met Hopper the next morning she was exhausted from her sugar rush.

"Had a good night?" Hopper asked as El hopped off her bike and pushed it along beside her.

"Yes." El replied.

"How's Mike, haven't seen him in a while."

"Good. Is it alright to have a 'boyfriend'?" El asked. She was still very unclear on exactly what romance was in general.

"Yeah, why is Mike your boyfriend?" Hopper asked, a tinge of annoyance in his voice that El did not pick up on.

"Yes."

"That's good."

A few awkward moments passed.

"What is love?" El asked and Hopper was quite taken aback.

"Well- love is when two people really care about each other, sometimes they get married, some times they don't. They- they'd die for each other." Awkward silence. "Mike would die for you."

"You would die for Joyce?"

"Yeah," Hopper chuckled, he always forgot how much El sees. "I would die for Joyce."

"What is 'getting married'?"

"Getting married El is when you are in love and go to a chapel, you say some words and sign a piece of paper and that means you are together forever. Then you have a big party, the girl wears a white dress and the boy wears a suit. Then after a few years you raise some kids, retire and grow old together. I skipped right to the growing old part." Hopper joked but El was still trying to figure all this new information out.

"When do you get married?"

"When your older, and your partner proposes. It's when they give you a ring." Hopper explained.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Will I get married?" El asked looking up at Hopper.

"I hope so. I certainly don't want you having to live the rest of your life with me in my run down cabin. No, you should meet a nice boy and move out. You deserve it. But for now me and you can sit on my couch and eat eggos."

"I have Mike." El said. they were passing a fallen log and El was walking on it like a tight rope.

"For now El. Most childhood romances don't work out. You'll meet more people when your older." El looked at Hopper with stern eyes.

"No. I have Mike. We'll 'work out'." She wasn't sure what 'work out' meant but she was certain it applied to this situation.

"I hope you do." Hopper finished just as the reached the cabin.

El set her bike on the side of the cabin wall and ran inside.

She ran to her room and slammed the door. After Christmas her room now looked a lot more lived in. Posters and photos covered the walls, and by her bed she now had a small picture frame of her, Dustin, Will, Mike and Lucas. They were all laughing and Mike had his arm around El. El spent the next few minuets staring at the photo, thinking of weddings.

In only took a couple of minutes but soon enough El was fast asleep, dreaming of long white gowns and big parties.


	7. Chapter 7

**-Chapter One-**

 **-School-**

The next day El woke at 5:00am, rushing to the bathroom and covering her face with water. Then she grabbed a thermometer and ran it under the hot water tap, placing it in her mouth and walking into Hopper's room where he was up and getting changed.

She started to cough, very unconvincing may I add.

"I don't feel well." El said with big doe eyes.

Hopper walked over to her and felt her forehead.

"Your fine. Now go get changed, you can't go in pyjamas."

"Please don't make me!" El begged.

"El please don't, your going to school. The boys will be with you! They'll take care of you."

El started to protest but Hopper shot it down.

"El you are going to school." Hopper said closing his door.

El stomped back into her room and threw on a black skirt and white shirt. Then she put on a knitted jumper from Karen. She tied her white trainers and brushed her hair. She was racked with nerves.

When she left her room, bag packed and ready, the usual first day clean appearance.

"You look great now stop worrying. Here, I made you some eggos." Hopper said placing a plate of stacked waffles and syrup on the table. El managed a few bites but couldn't finish it.

"Wow El are you sure your not sick!" Hopper chuckled.

"Yes! I am very sick!" El said coughing.

"It was a joke. Finish your breakfast and I can drive you to Mike's. I'm driving you and the Wheelers to school, then we're picking up Will, and Jonathan on the way. So hurry up!" Hopper ordered.

El shovelled the last of her eggos then she and Hopper left to get into the car. They had to walk out of the woods first, which ruined El's shoes a bit but she hardly cared about that.

They pulled up to the Wheelers and Mike ran out in a equally preppy outfit as El. Nancy followed in a slightly less formal attire.

"Hey El! Are you excited!" Mike asked excitedly getting into the van and buckling his seatbelt.

"Yes." El said, a sudden burst of confidence racing through her now she saw Mike.

They drove to the Byers, Mike talking the whole way about all the classes they would be doing.

"Hey Hopper!" Will said running out and jumping in beside Mike, Jonathan climbing in beside Nancy.

"I'll leave them home straight after school!" Hopper called out to Joyce who was standing on the porch looking worried.

"Thank you Hopper!" Joyce called out, fiddling with the neck of her cardigan.

Hopper drove off, now with a van full of teens who were being extremely loud.

Hopper dropped them off at the high school gates were Nancy and Jonathan jumped out. He then drove off to the middle school only a few streets away.

"Have a good day El. You'll do great." Hopper said to El as she climbed out of the front seat.

"Mike." Hopper said. Mike turned and walked up to Hopper's window.

"Yes Hop?"

"Don't call me that. Mike, take care of her. And her name is Jane Hopper, not El. So be careful will you? We don't need another year of hiding."

"Sure thing Hopper. I won't let anything bad happen to her." Mike promised.

He turned and jogged over to El and Will, walking with them to form room.

They entered the room full of loud teenagers and everyone's heads turned. Two nerds walking a new, pretty girl into class?

Whispers followed them as the made their way to their seats.

"Don't pay any attention to them El, they do this with every new kid." Will whispered and El nodded her head slowly. She felt sick, really sick.

"Who's the chick frog face?" Troy said walking up and sitting on El's desk. He obviously didn't recognise her.

"She's Jane Hopper. Now get off her desk." Mike said threateningly standing up with Will following.

"Or what!" Troy taunted before turning back to El who looked at him with pure terror. "You shouldn't be hanging out with them Jane. How 'bout me and you behind the school?"

Then Mike hit him.

The class fell silent as Troy stumbled off the desk.

"Back off Troy." Mike whispered.

"Yeah! And what are you going to do!"

Just then Troy slipped on what seemed like nothing.

When he finally stood up the whole class was laughing.

"You're sick." He said before running out of the classroom, clutching his sorer bottom.

Mike looked over at El who's nose was bleeding.

"Mouthbreather." El whispered.

"Thanks El, but from now on I protect you. Even if it does mean getting my ass kicked." Mike said smiling at El who wiped the blood off with on swipe of her sleeve.


	8. Chapter 8

**-Chapter One-**

 **-Casserole-**

"How was your first day?" Hopper asked cheerfully as El climbed into the car, resting her head against the window.

"Not too good." El replied unhappily.

"Oh." Hopper said flatly. "How about classes? Did your reading pay off?"

"No." El replied.

"That's not true! Mrs Bin liked you! You were great at PE. And you wrote a great story in English! Mr Arthur even read it out loud!" Mike added trying desperately to lift El's mood. It wasn't the lessons that were the problem, El actually had a great time in the classes, but it was break that was horrible.

El was just sitting there beside Mike, eating her sandwich when Troy came up to them and started to try and pick a fight. El couldn't use her powers or she might be caught, so Mike tried to stand in. Troy slammed him against a wall and cut his cheek before running off laughing. El couldn't do a thing and all the boys coming up to her and telling her Mike wasn't good enough for her really made her feel awful.

"El its ok. Those boys are just jerks, they do it all the time. I'm not even hurt, see!" Mike said to El, showing her his nearly fully mended cheek.

El shook her head. She didn't want to see the cut knowing it was all her fault.

"Do you want to come over for dinner Mike? I'm making casserole." Hopper offered. Will perked up, and started making little whimper sounds like he was a begging dog. "Sorry Will, but your mum wants you back right after school."

So Hopper drove Nancy, Will and Jonathan home then him, Mike and El went back to the cabin to get a start on dinner.

"I'm just going to head out to the store, want anything?" Hopper asked.

"I'm fine thanks." Mike responded.

"Eggos?" El asked hopefully.

"Sure thing. Be back in soon." Hopper said closing the door behind him.

El and Mike sat down on the sofa, dropping their school bags and taking off their trainers.

"El, it's really not that bad. Troy just wants me to fight back, and I won't. It's not your fault." Mike took El's hand in his.

"I should have protected you."

"No El, I need to protect you. You've protected me enough, now its my turn to keep you safe." Mike assured her. "Let's start on our homework. Mr Finch is evil giving us so much maths."

When Hopper returned Mike and El were packing away their things, rushing up to give him a hand with all the shopping.

"Eggos." El said holding a paper bag with three boxes of eggos in it.

"Yes, but they are not all for tonight. Your cutting down on them things, its not healthy." Hopper said, El was glaring at him. The temptation to fling those groceries out of his hand was unbearable but El controlled herself, the boxes in her arms forcing her to resist hitting Hopper across the head with a bat.

Once dinner was ready all three of them sat down to eat. El was calm and collected, but Mike and Hopper were full of nerves. Mike was talking to El's adopted father. This was his chance to impress him! (Even though they have already known each other for quite a while.) In theory this was the first time Hopper would be speaking to El's boyfriend, and he was determined to find out if Mike was really good enough for El. Hopper was very protective.

"Sooooo, Mike. How's school going." Hopper asked slowly just as Mike had taken a huge forkful of casserole.

"Good." He said swallowing the food quickly.

"Any plans for the future." This time Mike almost choked.

"Um, no?" He said uncertainly. This felt just like an interrogation.

"Really..." Hopper said slowly, taking a bite of his dinner. Mike glanced over at El quickly, the fear in his eyes shining bright. He was not prepared for this when he agreed to dinner.

"Well I like computers! Maybe I might work with technology."

"Really?" Hopper said cupping his head in his hands.

"Yeah, um, that would be cool."

"Yes, it would be." Hopper and Mike both bent their heads and focused on their foods while El looked at them both, mouth full and frowning.


	9. Chapter 9

**-Chapter One-**

 **-Nail Polish-**

That Friday after a harrowing week of school it was finally time for a break. El had her bag packed yet again and was heading down to the Wheelers in Hopper's van. However this time she was not going to see the AV club. She was off for a sleepover with Nancy and Max. Nancy had been asking for weeks for them to have a girly night, and finally they had both agreed. El had no idea what a 'girly night' was but Max's dread was making her uneasy.

When they pulled up El jumped out of the car, and waving goodbye to Hopper she approached the front door.

"Hi El!" Mike said answering the door.

"Hi Mike." El said. Mike awkwardly kissed her cheek. It was awkward because Dustin, Will and Lucas were standing a few feet behind him expecting a full smack on the lips.

"El!" Nancy said running down the stairs grabbing El's wrist and dragging her up the stairs. "No boys allowed! This is El's first sleepover and I won't have rowdy boys messing it up!"

"El's had a sleepover before!" Dustin objected.

"No, she has ate sweets in our basement while playing Dungeons and Dragons. This is a proper sleepover!" El was led up to Nancy's bedroom where Nancy had popcorn and marshmallows out and the stat of a movie playing. Max was already there and seemed to be having a good time for all her complaining.

"So, I felt bad that you two had to hang out with boys all the time, and I wanted us to be good friends!" Nancy said to El.

"I don't mind hanging out with boys."

"I know but it must get a bit boring! I mean who do you pint your nails with, do your hair, talk about boys with!" Nancy said sitting on the bed.

Hours later, after everyone had gone to bed and the house was quiet El got up from her sleeping bag and crept downstairs. She poured herself a glass of water and almost dropped it when she heard a voice.

"El?" She spun around and saw Mike standing there tying his dressing gown.

"I didn't mean to wake you." She whispered.

"You didn't. I couldn't sleep." Mike walked over and poured a glass of water for himself. Then he jumped up onto the table top and drank it in two mouthfuls.

"How was the sleepover?"

"Good. Nancy painted my nails." El said proudly showing off her pale pink nails to Mike.

"Pretty." Mike said looking at them with very little interest. When he was younger Nancy would tie him to a chair and do his hair and nails, practising on him before she actually tried it on herself.

"Pretty." El repeated staring at her neat nails. Eleven hadn't felt pretty that much, apart from when Mike told her. Now her hair was longer (not shaven) and Nancy was helping her with make-up, she finally felt a little less bland then she did before.

"Eleven, do you ever think that its not over? Like something's still out there?" Mike asked.

"Yes. The gate closed. It can't reach us."

"But what if it reaches someone else. I'm just paranoid I suppose. The last time a thing from that place came here you left, for a long time. I don't want that to happen again." said Mike.

"I'm not leaving. Ever."

"Promise?" Mike asked.

"Promise." El said smiling. She leant forward and kissing Mike quickly. Then she walked halfway up the stairs.

"Goodnight Mike." She walked the rest of the way up, Mike followed after. They both climbed into bed, and though it wasn't something to worry about, they both feel asleep tossing and turning that night, images of the upside down and the Shadow Monster swimming through their minds.


	10. Chapter 10

**-Chapter One-**

 **-The Rising-**

One day a month later Eleven was sitting with Lucas and Will at lunch. The others were taking a test in maths that they had failed. Dustin had failed because him and Mike had spent that night arguing about time travel, and Max had failed because she didn't show up at all. They were sitting on a wall facing the woods beside the playing fields, swinging their legs and eating their sandwiches.

They spent their lunch unaware that not too far away something terrible was happening.

Just a mile or so away, a tree was shaking. A shadowy mass crept out and started to shake the tree harder. The hole in the tree started to expand, shaking violently. Then the shadow retreated, for now. It was beginning.

"Hey El!" Mike called running over to them. El smiled and turned around she saw the height of the wall and was a bit unsure so Mike raised his arms and caught her as she jumped down. Mike took her hand and they ran off to the AV room. He promised he had a surprise for her.

"Oh El!" Lucas mocked.

"Marry me El!" Will taunted, making kissy faces.

Mike and El ran through the corridors, skidding to a halt when they rounded a corner and Troy and James caught them. They took Mike's arm and twisted it behind his back, James doing the same thing to El with a little less force as El was much smaller. She was forbidden to use her powers or Hopper said he would take her out of school and home school her.

"Get into the room freak!" Troy demanded, motioning to the AV room.

"Let her go!" Mike said struggling and Troy twisted his arm even more.

"Or what!"

"Please Mike! Just do what he says!" El pleaded. Troy and James heard a teacher coming and quickly shoved them into the dimly lit room.

"So, you think you can use your freaky science against me!" Troy said cracking his knuckles.

"Let El go!" Mike demanded, the boys looking at each other, very confused. "Jane! I mean Jane!"

"Oh so you have two girlfriends!" Troy taunted.

"No!"

"I think we should knock the hit out of him Jane! What do you think!" Troy said looking at El. James twisted her arm further behind her back.

"Please let him go." El said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No!" Troy said laughing. He punched Mike hard in the stomach, then again on the nose.

"Mike." El said, struggling to free herself but James was too strong.

Then another hit.

Then a punch.

And Mike was unconscious.

Troy and James got spooked and immediately ran from the scene, scared he would tell.

"Mike!" El said rushing up to him. Her wrists were red and her face tear stained. Mike was in far worse condition. He had a bloody nose and a mark on his forehead that would definitely bruise.

"Mike?" El said lifting his head. He started to stir and El hugged him close.

"El? Are you alright?"

"Yes. They hit you. So much. I'm sorry Mike." El said crying into his chest.

"I'm sorry El. I shouldn't have let them do that, I could have fought back."

"Then they would have hurt you more." El said which made Mike laugh.

Just then Mr Clarke walked in and gasped at the scene.

"Jane! Mike! What happened!" Mike shook his head. Telling would only make it worse, well that's what Mike thought.

Mr Clarke called home for them to go home, Mike was hurt and El was hysterical. Hopper couldn't get off work so Mike's mum agreed to take El with her until Hopper returned. Karen picked them up at the front of the school.

"Mike refuses to tell us right now, but I can assure you and Ted that we will find these kids. And please tell Jim that too?" Mr Clarke said leaning into the window. Mike and El climbed into the back beside Holly, El holding an ice pack over Mike's hurt forehead. His wrists were too sore to move so he had to keep ice packs on them too.

"Mike can you please explain this!" Karen asked sternly.

"I can't. It'll make it worse."

"Well I can't see that happening. Jane, you tell me." Karen hadn't known El before she became Jane, so she only calls her Jane.

"Two boys. They did this. Mouthbreathers." El mumbled.

"Well, that doesn't narrow anything down." Karen was extremely angry and this vague description was not enough.

Of course, there were bigger things for them to worry about, things that they couldn't even imagine.


	11. Chapter 11

**-Chapter One-**

 **-Roses-**

It was a two days before the annual Valentine's day dance and since Mike had never had a girlfriend before and had spent last year sulking in his basement wishing for the day to end this was his first Valentine's day.

It was also Eleven's but she was a lot more confused about the whole situation when Mike asked her out.

"It's this really cheesy dance that couples go to. I've never been but Lucas is taking Max and Dustin and Will are going with these two girls in our year, I mean it would be really weird if we didn't go. Not that I don't want to!" Mike babbled and El put a finger to his mouth to stop his chatting.

"Ok." She took her finger away and kissed him quickly.

"Great!" Mike said his cheeks turning red and his mouth spread out in a wide smile.

"Is it like the Snowball?"

"No, not really. You dance yeah, but it's all red and pink. And the boys have to give a girl and rose if they want to invite them. It's really embarrassing because a teacher comes around school with a bag of roses. They just hand the rose to the girl in front of everyone! And it has a little tag that says their name on it and who it's from." Mike explained.

"That sounds cute!" El exclaimed. All the girls thought it great but the boys hated it.

So the next day in the middle of English Mike had his head slumped on the table, barely listening to the teacher when Mr Clarke burst in wearing a red blazer with a little rose pocket. All the girls sat up straight as he started to give out the roses. All the popular kids had had boyfriends and girlfriends for ages so it was quite predictable when Chelsea, Amanda, Grace and Lily got a rose. Once a few people had been called out and Mr Clarke fished around in the bag and pulled out a rose looking at it in surprise.

"Maxine Mayfield, you have been invited to the dance by Lucas Sinclair!" He handed the rose to Max who blushed and Lucas sat up in surprise. Looks like Dustin had put a rose in for him.

"What the hell." Lucas said hitting Dustin's arm while Dustin burst into hysterics.

Max smiled at Lucas when he finally looked over at her.

"Do you want to go?" Lucas asked uncertainly.

"Sure." Max whispered blushing. Even though both pretended not to care they had wide grins for the rest of the lesson.

"Now who's next, ah! Jane Hopper, Michael Wheeler would like to invite you to the Valentine's day dance!" Mr Clare handed the rose to El who was by far the prettiest girl in the room and everyone started whispering amonst themselves while Mike sat there looking proud.

"Your not going to say yes Jane?" Amanda asked, El looking at her with confusion.

"What?"

"I mean you know Troy's also invited you? I mean its only logic." Amanda whispered across the table and low and behold the next name called out was Jane and Troy. The whole Av club immediately stared at Eleven in surprise then at Mike's stunned face and back to El's.

"Look's like your quite the charmer Jane!" Mr Clarke said handing the rose to El who shook her head and wouldn't take it. Troy's smug face over at the other side of the room turned to horror as El refused the rose.

"What are you doing!" Amanda whispered.

"I'm going with Mike." El simply responded.

"Just because he invited you first doesn't mean you have to go with him!"

"But he's my boyfriend, and I want to go with him." The whole class started whispering and Mike just sat back with pride as El politely refused the rose yet again and held onto Mike's rose in her hands.

"Give it to Charlotte." Troy said grumpily and Charlotte (a short girl with braces) took the rose gratefully, excited to be invited by Troy even if she was second choice.

The rest of the day Mike was filled with happiness, even when Troy and James beat him up on their way home Mike was still smiling.

El however was wondering why everyone was so shocked that she always picked Mike. I mean they must know they were together? Surely everyone knew he was her boyfriend?


	12. Chapter 12

**-Chapter One-**

 **-Elvis Presley-**

The dance was upon them and Max was having a sleepover at Eleven's so the could get ready together. Max had a pink dress (yes shocker) with a straight skirt and small heels. She was wearing pink lip gloss but refused to have any more make-up even though El was getting pretty good at it. So instead El just sat in front of her mirror and started on her own make-up and hair. She brushed her hair until it was silky smooth them curled it with the curler Nancy had leant her. Then she fixed a little pin to push back one side and started on her make-up. Red lips and silver eye shadow. It looked pretty good and went perfectly with her dress. A red dress with lacy bodice and full skirt, a white ribbon tied around the waist. Then El slipped on her white pumps and they were ready. Both girls grabbed their roses (you weren't allowed in without one), El's was in perfect condition sitting in a tall, thin vase in the corner and Max's crumbled and falling apart.

"Come on girls! You'll be late!" Hopper called getting his keys and fixing his hat. He was driving them and even though El had begged him he was waiting outside with Joyce until it was over.

Once they were both in the van Hopper speed off. The girls chatted in the back seat, talking about the dance. When Hopper pulled up to the school they both jumped out and ran into the crowded hall. Lucas and Mike were standing over in the corner fixing their hair and straightening their blazers, being very adorable.

Mike saw the girls and hit Lucas. The whole hall turned to see Eleven and Max cross the hall, no longer just Max and El, now Maxine and Jane. They took everyone's breath away.

"You look beautiful." Mike said to El, utterly blown away.

"You look great too." Mike took her hand and led her onto the dance floor were Troy was glaring at Mike jealously as he danced with Charlotte.

Just then Elvis Presley 'I can't help falling in love with you' turned on and Mike pulled El a little closer.

"Like this." Mike whispered.

El smiled at him as they danced slowly to the music, the only couple in the hall who weren't standing a meter apart.

 _Take my hand, take my whole life too,_

 _Oh for I can't help, fallin' in love with you.._

 _Oh like the river flows, surely to the sea..._

After the song ended Mike leant in and kissed El.

They drank punch and danced along with the pop songs, kissed any moment they were alone and held hands the entire time. Over in the corner however they saw Dustin and Will who's dates had abandoned them and they were left sitting sadly on the bleachers.

"Hey." El and Max said walking over to them.

"Hey." They said sadly.

"Want to dance?" Max asked holding a hand out to Will. He grabbed it and she dragged him onto the dance floor, standing a meter apart but having a good time all the same.

"You don't need to El. It's fine." Dustin said with a weak smile. El sighed and pulled him up. She dragged him onto the dance floor.

"No. We're going to dance."

"What about Mike?" Dustin asked.

"I can dance with my friend? Can't I? Besides, I think him and Lucas are kinda busy." El said motioning over to the cupcake station were Lucas and Mike were happily tucking into some red velvet buns.

"Thanks El." Dustin said and the two danced, as friends, through the song.

"You go back to Mike, he's missing you." Dustin said as the song ended.

"You sure you'll be alright?" El asked.

"I'll be fine. Besides, I think I might go get some food myself." Dustin said walking over with El to Mike.

"I was just dancing with Dustin. That's ok right?" El asked.

"Yeah, that's fine!" Mike said.

"Your my favourite though."

"Your favourite what?" Mike asked confused.

"My favourite person of course!" El said laughing as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She grabbed his arm and dragged him up to dance. This was what he loved about her. She saw everything so simply, and she always saw things as they were, never over thinking, never questioning. That's why Mike loved her. She was so amazingly uncomplicated.


	13. Chapter 13

**-Chapter One-**

 **-Wax-**

It was almost Eleven's birthday and everyone was excited apart from Eleven. When she meet her mother she was told her birthday was April 13th, although she knew that anyway. When in the lab they would always celebrate her birthday by making her light her own candles, with no hands. And if she failed they would burn her with the hot wax. It happened almost every year, and papa always made sure she leant from her mistakes. Always.

But this year would be different, no papa, no candles, no tests.

"I don't want a party." El said for the fifth time that day. Mike had been demanding she have a proper party but she was refusing. All El wanted was to hide in her room and try to forget the whole day.

"Come on El! Please!" All the boys said dropping to their knees and begging.

"Fine!" El said giving in to their pestering. "But nothing big!"

"Ok, Will get started on decorating, Dustin! Food." Dustin saluted Lucas and ran off to start his job.

"Mike, your in charge of games and activities, Max you can help El get ready!"

"Hey! That's discrimination! Just because I'm a woman!" Max said crossing her arms and glaring at Lucas.

"Max don't do this right now! This is the plans for every party! Will decorates, Dustin gets the food, Mike plans games and I make the decisions! It's always that way and now we have two extra team mates, that leaves you to help the birthday girl." Lucas said turning around, pulling a clipboard from his backpack and started on checking things off. He was very prepared for this.

Max grabbed El by the arm and dragged her outside. El was looking a bit dazed, when did 'nothing big' turn into a full blown celebration?

"Well I guess I got the short straw." Max said eyeing El up and down. "Come on, I'll get you something nice to wear."

Max and El picked up their bikes and cycled over to Max's place. They climbed through her window as she was currently grounded and was not even supposed to have left the house.

"Here." Max said fishing through the back of her messy closet and throwing El a dark blue dress with white frills. It was extremely pretty and with the pair of small heels that Max managed to retrieve it looked amazing.

"Consider it your birthday present." Max said.

"Thank you!" El said admiring the clothes in her hands.

"So, you want to go to the cinemas? The boys will be ages, and I need to keep you busy until the party. Also I heard there's this new movie called 'Back to the future', it sounds awesome!" Max said. She climbed out the window, while Eleven folded the clothes neatly and set them in her rucksack, following Max out the window.


	14. Chapter 14

**-Chapter One-**

 **-Alex/Eggo/Peter-**

"Happy birthday Jane!" Everyone said as El blew out her candles. 14 to be exact.

El cut the first slice as Jonathan took a photo. The room was filled with all El's friends; Mike, Nancy, Ted, Janet, Will, Hopper, Joyce, Steve, Max, Dustin, Holly, Jonathan, Lucas and Dr Owens. Hopper had invited him as a friend.

"Great." He showed Hopper the photo who thanked him for bringing his camera.

"Thank you Mike. This is the best birthday ever." El said kissing Mike's cheek while no one was looking but Mike blushed all the same.

"No problem, but we have one more surprise for you! Dustin, Will, Lucas, Max! Come on." The kids ran out of the room and when they re-entered everyone gasped. In Dustin's arms was a black and white border collie. The dog was big and weighed Dustin's arms down so by the time he entered the room Dustin had to drop him and he ran over to Eleven who was the closest to him. He jumped up on her and started to lick her face.

"Alex! Down boy! Down!" Dustin said dragging the dog off her even though Eleven was laughing.

"What is this!" Hopper said sternly, placing his hands on his hips.

"It's a dog silly." Max said patting the dog.

"What do you mean a dog! Where will he stay? What will we do with him?"

"He'll live with us! He can sleep in my room." El said scratching the dog's head.

"Yeah, we'll all chip in with the food and toys, please Hopper! Please!" Dustin said getting to his knees and begging. The others all joined him, showing their big puppy dog eyes and whimpering.

"Fine! What did you call him again?" Hopper asked.

"Alex. Although he doesn't seem to respond to it very much." Dustin answered looking back at the dog as if he was confused by it's lack of interest in the name Alex.

"No way. I refuse to have a dog with a girls name." Hopper crossed his arm and Dustin was about to argue when Hopper continued. "Peter. We'll call him Peter."

Everyone started to bicker apart from El who simply stood up and walked a few feet away.

"Come on Eggo, come on." The dog instantly lifted its head and trotted over to El who walked outside with Eggo by her side to fetch him some water.

"I will NOT have a dog called bloody Eggo!" Hopper exclaimed.

"Eggo? You know that's not a name!" Lucas called after El who continued walking.

Everyone dropped it and decided to discuss names later, flopping down on the couch's and put on a movie.

"So, Eggo?" Mike said leaning over the kitchen counter a El busied herself with getting a bowl of water setting it on the ground carefully as Eggo lapped up the water. She had a look on her face that looked as if Eggo was the only logical name.

"Eggo." El patted his head and smiled. "Thank you."

"It's alright." Mike said there was a short silence before he continued.

"You know I still haven't given you your birthday present..."

"You gave me Eggo."

"Yes but that was from all of us. I wanted to give you something different..." El was bracing herself for him to kiss her but what he did next was even better.

"I want to give you a promise El. I promise that I'll marry you. It's cheesy I know, but I just want you to know that even if anything happens I'll find you, and one day we'll have a normal life, together."

"Normal." El said under her breath as if the word was a breath of air in drowning lungs.

"Yeah, normal." Mike took her hand. "That's not all."

El looked up at him as he took a deep breath.

"I found information on the other children. The other children in the lab. Kali wasn't the only one who got out, there was another." Mike told El, her eyes growing big.

"Her names Twelve, I found her documents in the abandoned lab a few days ago. She ran away when she was 5 but was caught a few days later. She was transferred to a lab in Pennsylvania and it says she's still alive. Still being tested, but alive. She's only 6. All of us know, I just wanted to tell you myself seeing as she is basically your sister." Mike held El's hand who's eyes were filling with tears.

"Hopper said the police should be shutting it down soon and then they'll find Twelve. Hopper says he'll take her in if they let him." Before Mike could continue El flung her arms around his neck.

"Thank you." El whispered in his ear.

"Just promise you won't leave. If Hopper can't take her back to Hawkins, if they send her into foster care. Promise you won't leave to search for her."

"I promise."


	15. Chapter 15

**-Chapter One-**

 **-Paper Work-**

(If ever I say Janet I mean Karen)

Only a week later and El was nervously pacing in the cabin. Word had come through that the lab was closed and a young girl had in fact been found. Twelve was being kept in a hospital and Hopper was away to try and sort things out so she could live with him.

"It's alright El. At least Twelve's alright, even if Hopper doesn't manage to get custody." Mike said from the couch. Him and El were there waiting for the new arrival who should be arriving any minute.

"She'll be so scared." Eleven said pacing. "She's only a baby."

"She'll be fine. You were fine." Mike said comfortingly however that only made El feel worse. She remembers being 6 all too well. That was when papa really started to force her powers to grow.

They heard sound of a man's breathing and the steps coming up the cabin steps.

Eleven raced across the room and flung open the door. On the other side was Hopper, his hand on a young girl's shoulder. She was very thin and pale with a shaven head that seemed to be blonde. She had large brown eyes and a few freckles dotted across her nose.

"Twelve, this is Eleven." Hopper said softly. Slowly El edged towards her and held a hand out. Twelve took it cautiously and they held hand for a moment until Mike came to the door and stood behind El then Twelve got scared.

She stood rigid staring up at this strange boy.

"Mike." El said pointing at Mike. "El." She said pointing at her own chest.

"Tee." El said pointing at Twelve.

"She can't stay here." Hopper said later that evening.

"Why not?" El said stubbornly. They had been fighting about this all evening.

"She has parents! Well parent, her mom lives only an hour away. She was taken as a child and her mom is perfectly capable of caring for her."

"No."

"Eleven." Hopper said angrily. "She is going to her mothers, and she will get the help she needs. She is only 6 years old! Practically a baby! She was only allowed to come here because we live closer to her moms and I practically had to beg for her to spend the night. Argued that I was taking care of another child from the labs and that just about won them over."

El folded her arms and wouldn't look Hopper in the eyes. She look inside were Mike was with Tee playing with El's teddy's.

"Fine." El said quickly.

"Good girl. You'll see her again, I promise. Besides she has to stay here tomorrow so her mom can sort through the paper work and from what I've heard she's quite distraught hearing that her child is alive. Cora, pretty sure that's Tee's real name." Hopper said taking a puff of his cigar.

"Cora..." El said slowly.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't spring that all on her at once. I mean you took a while before you warmed to people. But she seems pretty fond of Mike." Hopper said looking over El's shoulder at Mike playing with the child.

"Hope you don't mind the competition for Mike." Hopper joked but El spun around her face filled with fear.

"Kidding!" Hopper clarified.

"Good." El said.


	16. Chapter 16

**-Chapter One-**

 **-Baby-**

The next morning Eleven woke up on the floor of her bedroom, Mike by her side sharing a blanket. She looked up at her bed and saw Tee wrapped up in the blankets, sucking her thumb with tear stains down her face. She was cuddling one of Eleven's pink teddy's under her arm and looked extremely cute.

"El." She whispered opening her brown eyes and looking at the older girl.

"I'm here baby." El said sitting beside her and pulling her onto her lap. She had had a rough night and asked if El and Mike could sleep in the same room as her.

"Hey." Hopper said pushing open the door, kicking Mike. "Get up. Breakfast."

El perked up and helped Tee into the kitchen still wrapped in the blanket. Mike got up too and him and El walked into the kitchen. Tee was already nibbling at some eggos while Eggo ate some tinned dog food. Mike sat on the only chair left and moved over a bit so El could sit down, but didn't leave much room not because he was being rude but because he wanted an excuse for El to sit closer to him. She smiled at him and started t cover her food with syrup and cream.

"You ok Tee?" Mike asked taking a bite of his eggo.

"Yes." She said quietly. She was a lot more shy then El had been. She closed her eyes and sat very rigid. Then after a minute she opened them and stared at Mike with a cheeky grin on her face.

"What is it?" Mike asked.

"Nothing." She whispered giggling a bit.

"Tee what is it?" Eleven asked.

"Thoughts." Tee explained. "Reading thoughts."

"You read thoughts!" Mike said slightly shocked.

"Sometimes." She said slowly.

"Oh." Mike said a bit embarrassed.

"Why what were you thinking?" Eleven asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." He stammered.

"You." Tee said pointing at El.

"What about El?" Hopper said angrily.

"Nothing I swear!" Mike said.

"Lie." Tee said simply.

"It's not! I mean I think about El but not like that!" Mike said trying to defend himself but making it so much worse.

"What was he thinking?" El asked ignoring Mike's stuttering.

"He was thinking about riding his bike today. And you."

"I was thinking of riding my bike, but that has nothing to do with El-" Mike exclaimed.

"You always think about El. Now your thinking about El." Tee said.

The rest of the meal was quite awkward with Hopper throwing Mike glares and Mike squirming uncomfortably in his seat. El however was quite pleased that she was always on Mike's mind.


	17. Chapter 17

**-Chapter One-**

 **-Comfort-**

The next day Tee went with Hopper, Mike and El over to the Wheeler's to meet everyone before she left. They all walked into the house and saw Jonathan in the corner rubbing Nancy's back as she rocked back and forth, her head in her hands.

"Nancy?" Mike said running over to his sister who lifted her head.

Will, Lucas and Dustin were awkwardly sitting on the sofas.

"What's wrong with her?" Mike asked Jonathan.

"Mike-" Jonathan said but Tee stopped him. Everyone's attention turned to Tee who closed her eyes and opened them a moment later.

"Tiny." She said. "Person."

Nancy instantly wailed aloud and stood up.

"What!" She cried at the trembling girl.

"Nancy-"

"No Jonathan! How did she know! Which one of you brats told her! You and Jonathan are the only one's who know!" Nancy said pointing at the boys.

"We swear we didn't!"

"Promise!"

Nancy was angrily glaring at Tee who was now being held by Hopper.

"Nancy calm down. It's not good for the-" Jonathan said placing a hand on her arm but dropped it when she spun around he glared at him.

"For the what?" Mike yelled over everyone arguing about who told Tee.

"The baby!" Nancy yelled and then turned back to scream at the boys.

"She read your thoughts! Now leave them alone Nancy! And explain yourself to your brother!" Hopper yelled over everyone. They fell silent and sat down on the sofas. Nancy wiped her tears on her sleeve.

"What baby Nancy?" Mike asked quietly. Jonathan squirmed in his chair, avoiding eye contact.

"It's my fault-" Jonathan started.

"No. It's mine." Nancy said closing her eyes and taking Jonathan's hand in hers. "It's my fault."

"No." Mike said standing up. Everyone stared at him, surprised he could be so angry. "It's his fault."

Mike glared at Jonathan and walked over to the boy. He slapped him hard across the face.

"Sorry Jonathan. But she's my sister, had to." Mike said.

"Its ok." Jonathan said rubbing his sore cheek.

"Are you really pregnant?" Mike asked.

"Yes Mike, god your so childish." Nancy answered. All the boys were holding back laughter at the thought of it.

"What is pregnant?" El and Tee asked at the same time.

"Its when you have a baby in your tummy." Nancy said simply.

"Does mom and dad know?" Mike asked.

"No. I'm going to tell the tonight."

"How does the baby get there?" El asked. They often forgot how much she didn't know.

"Well, um, that's quite- Mike you tell her!" Hopper said awkwardly, shifting the responsibility over to Mike.

"Why me!"

"Because your her boyfriend!" Hopper said back.

"So! It should be you! Your her legal guardian!" Mike shot back.

"Well if your looking to marry her your going to have to talk about it sometime!" Hopper yelled.

"Talk about what!" El said over everyone and the room went silent.

"I'll tell you El. Honestly boys, have some respect! El is a young woman and doesn't need a 14 year old boy with little to now experience telling her! Or her father which would be even worse!" Nancy said steering El by the shoulders into the other room to give her the 'Talk'.


	18. Chapter 18

**-Chapter One-**

 **-Goo-**

The next day Eleven was being extremely quiet. She wouldn't talk to Hopper that morning and fled to her room once she had washed her plate. Hopper walked into her room where she was reading a book on her bed, her knees up to her chin.

"Go away." El said not taking her eyes off the page.

"That's not very nice." Hopper said.

"Go away please." El said turning the page her book, her eyes following the words. Hopper sighed and left. He was certain this had something to do with Twelve. Her mother was waiting at the police station after dinner and the two had been quite overjoyed. Eleven must have been angry that her mother couldn't take her home and look after her the same way.

"Mike called. He asked if you wanted to ride your bikes tomorrow? What do you say?" Hopper asked that night as he peeled potatoes.

"I don't want to see him." El said flicking through the TV channels.

"Why not? You normally jump at the mention of Mike, what's different?" Hopper sad abandoning the potatoes and sitting beside Eleven.

"I don't want to see him." El said clenching her teeth and flicking through the channels quicker.

"What's wrong El? Is it your mom? We can go visit her tomorrow, you can invite Mike? He hasn't met Terry yet and I know Becky would love to see him."

"It's not mama." El said looking at Hopper sadly.

"What is it then?" Hopper said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's Nancy." El said sighing, "Is she in trouble?"

"What? About the baby? Well I'm sure Karen and Ted aren't too pleased, and Joyce is certainly angry but I wouldn't say in trouble. They're old enough to take care of themselves. And you needn't worry about their problems."

"Why was everyone shouting? Why was Mike so angry?"

"All brothers protect their sisters, its their job. He was only doing what was expected of him. I mean if Mike ever got you pregnant I'd have to hit him a bit, but I wouldn't mean it. Well I wouldn't kill him, nearly, but not quite." Hopper joked but El took it very seriously.

"I don't want to be pregnant." El said looking down.

"Why? You don't now of course, but when your older?" Hopper said.

"Never. It sounds horrible." El said using her new word that Dustin had taught her.

"Horrible?"

"The making part." El said blushing.

Hopper started to laugh but coughed it back when El glared at him.

"Sorry." Hopper said coughing. "But you know its not that horrible. People do it all the time, and the baby is worth it."

"Do all people do it when their married?" El asked.

"Well yeah." Hopper said awkwardly. "Sure?"

"I don't want to get married." Long pause. "Will Mike be sad?" Eleven asked.

"No, but you don't need to worry about that. Don't mention it to him kid. He'd just be embarrassed. And you'll think differently when your older, promise." Hopper patted El's back and got up to finish the dinner.

"Hey El!" Mike said eagerly as El ran out of the house and picked up her bike.

"Hi Mike."

"Why'd you not talk to me yesterday?" Mike said as the pushed their bikes through the wood.

"I was busy." El said quickly making Mike raise an eyebrow in disbelief. El was never 'busy'.

"Alright. But you know if your angry you can say, I'd fix it."

"I'm fine." El said smiling at him and kissing him quick as the emerged from the woods where Lucas, Max, Will and Dustin were all standing, their bikes by their sides.

"What took you so long!" Lucas yelled to Mike.

"Yeah, doing the dirty!" Will joked and starting to ride. Him and Lucas high fived for his great insult.

"Hey I wouldn't be so smug! Your brothers the one who got someone knocked up!" Mike yelled.

"That someone was your sister!" Will said laughing.

"Not the same thing!" Mike called after Will as he peddled faster and then Mike followed and soon it turned into a bike race. Everyone was zooming down the road until Dustin stopped suddenly.

"Guys." He said and everyone stopped and turned.

"What?" Mike asked annoyed he had ended the epic race.

"Look." Dustin said pointing at a line of caution tape blocking the entry to the forest beside them. They all hid their bikes in the bushes and ducked under, ready to explore. El stayed close to Mick, wrapping her hands around his arms.

"Duck!" Lucas whispered and the all ducked behind a large shrub.

"I suppose we'll have to call the lab, get it up and running again." A man in a white coat said bending down and examining the side of a tree. The kids could not see what he was looking at but Eleven went rigid at the mention of a lab.

"Don't worry, I'm sure its some other lab that specialises in fungi or something." Mike said patting El's shaking hands.

"I'll call them, see if they still have the research. They know more about this then us." Another man answered and the two men walked away to talk to some men off in the distance. The kid all ducked out from behind the shrub and ran over to the tree. They all gasped. On one side of the tree was a large hole, covered in goo and slime with a faint blue light coming from inside. It was pulsing and slightly shiny with strange smoke stuck behind the goo. The rim around the entrance was shooting out black vines that edged up the tree and all through the roots. It was coming.


	19. Chapter 19

**-Chapter One-**

 **-Fight-**

That night everyone crowded into the Wheeler's basement and started talking.

"Alright, no more El. From now on we only call you Jane, got it?" Mike said to the group.

"Yeah. That's smart. And don't use your powers in public anymore, or you what just don't use them!" Lucas said.

"What if I have to leave school?" El asked. She was still shivering from the events of that afternoon and had Mike's jacket wrapped around her shoulders.

"You won't, I won't let Hopper hide you anymore. The lab won't even want El, and even if they do it'll only be to close that gate. Right?" Mike asked.

"Not necessarily." Steve said from the staircase.

"Steve!" Dustin said and they all ran up to him and had a big group hug.

"You guys started without me!" Steve said pretending to be offended.

"We weren't sure you were coming." Will said.

"Of course I was coming. Besides I-" Steve said but was interrupted by shouting coming from upstairs. Everyone went quiet and then Nancy and Jonathan came running down, holding Holly's hand.

"It's mom and dad." Nancy whispered to Mike but Eleven heard.

"You should all go." Nancy said to the group.

Everyone started to file out the back door, agreeing to meet the next day for a meeting after school.

"Nancy-" Steve said placing a hand on her arm but she shrugged it off.

"Just go Steve."

"I'm sorry Nanc. I hope it works out." Steve said. He left out the backdoor and then the kids all curled up on the sofas.

Mike piled some blankets and pillows up on the couch so Holly could sleep and Nancy and Jonathan curled up beside each other, falling asleep in their arms. They had bigger problems then the upside down and it seemed from his parents reaction they should only be focusing on the baby. He wouldn't tell them about the lab, the portal or Steve joining the group.

The next morning Mike woke in the same spot Eleven had slept in for several days. He pulled up the curtain and saw everyone asleep. From upstairs he heard the beeping of Nancy's alarm clock and he sprinted up trying to get Holly ready for school. He noticed when passing his parent's room that some drawers were pulled open and half empty, the wardrobe half bare. His mom lay spread out across the bed, her hair a mess of tears and sweat.

He felt awful but for now he just had to worry about getting ready for school. When Holly and him were ready he rushed downstairs were Jonathan was drinking a coffee and Nancy was fixing her blouse.

"Shit." Nancy said as she tried to button her skirt.

"What?" Jonathan asked. He was very jumpy recently and jumped whenever Nancy was angry or upset.

"The fucking skirt won't button." Nancy said closing her eyes and pushing back her hair.

"Oh, well do you want to maybe change?" Mike said sarcastically.

"Fine!" Nancy said running upstairs.

"Your driving." Mike said throwing the keys at Jonathan who caught them one handed and they all ran out to the car. They left Holly of at elementary school then they drove to the high school. Mike planned on walking the rest of the way but was stopped when he heard some boy call out to Nancy.

"Hey prego! Is it true the creep knocked you up!" He said thrusting and laughing amongst his friends. Jonathan and Nancy tried to ignore it but Mike wasn't about to.

"Hey shut up!" He yelled.

"Oh and what are you going to do pip squeak!" The tall boy said ruffling Mike's hair. Mike pushed the boy hard and he fell to the ground. Then before he knew it he was being pulled off him by Jonathan, trying his hardest to beat the boy until he broke.

"Your crazy!" The boy said limping/running away.

"Mike!" Nancy said frantically running up to him and checking him to make sure he had no injuries.

"I'm fine Nancy." Mike insisted but Nancy pulled him for a hug all the same.

"Thank you Mike. But promise me you won't stand up for me again. At least not beat them senseless." Nancy joked.

"I promise. But promise me you won't listen to those mouth breather."

"I promise."


	20. Chapter 20

**-Chapter One-**

 **-Divorce-**

The next day after school and the AV club were all in Lucas' shed out in his yard. They were stuffed into the tiny room minus Mike. He had been quiet all day and when Will asked him what was wrong he seemed jumpy and very defensive. Will asked if they could still meet at his house but he said he had forgot and made other plans.

While the boys and Max all talked about the tree and the lab El stayed quiet. She sat with her knees to her chin as the rain beat against the windows.

"I have to go." Eleven said getting up suddenly.

"What? Why?" Dustin asked as everyone stared at her. She struggled to find the words but when she managed to spit them out she had hardly and time to hear their response before she burst out the door.

"Girl problems!" It was the first thing she could think off and the boys all seemed quite embarrassed they had asked. So El ran outside and grabbed her bike which was leaning against the side of Lucas' porch. She jumped on all while getting drenched and cycled the short distance to Mike's. When she got there she crept around the back were she found the door slightly agar. Inside the heard the TV blearing and saw Mike's mum passed out on the sofa. El closed the door and switched the TV off. She fetched a blanket from the upstairs cupboard and pay it on top of Karen. It was only then that the TV was off that Eleven heard the soft crying from basement. Eleven tiptoed down to see Mike in the corner sobbing. He had his star wars pyjamas on his hair was a mess. His face was burrowed in his knees and tear stained.

"Mike?" El said walking slowly over to him. He looked up suddenly and stared at El in disbelief until he came to his sense's and tried to wipe away his tears and stand up.

"El what are you doing here? Your soaked, let me fetch you a towel." Mike said. He was avoiding eye contact and ran off to the cupboard and grabbed a soft cream towel. He walked back over to El and tried to wrap it around her shoulders but she just took it from him and gently set it on the table.

"Mike?" Eleven said taking Mike's hand and looking into his eyes. "Friends don't lie."

Mike looked at her for a few seconds but couldn't hold it in and started to cry. He leant his head on her shoulder and cried onto her blouse.

"A divorce. They're getting a divorce." Mike whispered.

"A what?" El asked softly.

"It's when your married and you decide you don't want to be married anymore so you move out and don't talk anymore. My parents don't talk anymore. And it's all Nancy's fault!" Mike said kicking some tins of paint in the corner intended for the coffee table but now spilled out on the wooden floors. Mike hit his head against the wall and sank to the floor. El stared at him shocked. Mike had always been in control, he had always been reasonable.

"It's all Nancy's fault." Mike said softly hiding his head in his hands. El sat beside him and put an arm around him. He rested his head on her shoulder and cried for a few minutes. It felt like hours for Mike, the seconds felt like minutes. Like everything had suddenly stopped, and started again but only in slow motion. Slow enough for him to feel the hurt over and over again until it beat in his head like the pounding rain. He felt betrayed. He felt alone.

Parents are supposed to love each other, till death do they part. They are supposed to have families that don't break up and live in the same house. They are not supposed to flirt with the young mail man or dance with the secretary at a Christmas party. Parents are not supposed to do that.

But they do. And they hurt people. And sometimes something so amazing could tear something else equally amazing apart.

"It's Nancy's fault." Mike whispered again.

"You know that's not true. Your just mad." El said comfortingly.

"It is true. And now dad's gone. And Nancy's taking care of us because mom can't and we're alone and I have no parents! No one cares about me or Holly or Nancy!" Mike said angrily.

Mike stood up angrily and kicked the sofa. He paced across the room and to the door, grabbing his coat and bag.

"I care about you." Eleven said from the corner.

"I'm sorry El." Mike said putting the bag down and walking over to her. "I care about you too. And I don't need parents. Your better then any family."

El kissed Mike's cheek and the two cuddled up together watching movies to take Mike's mind off it and before he knew it he had fallen asleep. El quietly got up and crept out the house. She walked back over to Lucas' and rang Hopper from their house phone. He collected her, telling her off for taking too long and they drove home.

And for a few brief hours Eleven's mind was on something other then the tree, something much more important. Mike.


	21. Chapter 21

**-Chapter** **One-**

 **-Gun-**

A week had passed and the lab had still not opened it's doors and everyone thought it was a false alarm and they had dealt with the situation without Eleven. They were wrong.

One day they were playing D&D in Hopper's cabin when they heard a knock at the door. Hopper opened it, not know what was on the other side. Once the lock had been undone the door flew open and in came 6 guards and a blonde woman. They had guns pointed and Eleven almost screamed as they entered.

"Excuse me but-" Hopper began.

"Hawkins's National Laboratory. We are here to retrieve 011." The woman said producing a silver badge. She snapped the case closed and moved over to Hopper.

"We won't need her long. Only for a few hours." She said with a fake smile that Hopper saw right past.

"What about the guns." He said threatenly.

"Safety precautions. Heard you had put up quite a fight the last time."

"Yes you would be correct." Hopper said through gritted teeth.

"Now, may we all exit the building and me, you and 011 can join these men back to the laboratory. Legally she must come with us." The woman said holding the door open. She continued to say Eleven's name in digits. It made El sound like an object.

"Her name is Jane Hopper. Legally." Hopper said walking out to the porch. The boys all left quickly, scared out of their skin but Mike stayed. He stayed beside El as the edged towards the door.

"I'm scared Mike." El whispered to him with wide eyes.

"I know, but I'm here and I won't let them hurt you. If it gets too scary tell me and I'll get you out." Mike said patting her arm.

"Come on 011." The woman said putting a hand on her shoulder but Eleven shook it off.

"I'm coming with you." Mike said bravely. El's attention went from the woman to Mike her eyes filled with awe.

"I am sorry but that is not possible-" The woman started but stopped when Hopper appeared behind her.

"I think that it is very possible. I am Eleven's father by law and I am in charge of her health and well being and can chose who joins us on doctors visits, or in this case I suppose it is just the lab needing Jane to fix something that they messed up. I am I correct?" Hopper said like a boss and the woman clenched her teeth and grinned through the annoyance.

"Yes. More or less." She left the building and walked down the porch steps. While everyone made their way to the three vans parked outside the woods Hopper whispered to Mike something very important.

"Don't leave her side. They'll probably make me leave, some rubbish questioning to distract me. But you can stay with her. Here." Hopper said quickly handing Mike a hand gun.

"What the-" Mike said staring at it in shock.

"Don't use it. Only if it gets- violent. Quickly." Hopper said stuffing it in Mike's jacket pocket.

They climbed into the vans and Eleven sat very close to Mike. She clutched onto his arm and squeezed her eyes shut.


	22. Chapter 22

**-Chapter One-**

 **-Testing-**

As they edged closer and closer to the looming building they could see a few office's on one side were lit up.

"Sadly we only have half of our facilities for now due to circumstances..." The blonde woman said. She sounded very passive aggressive but Hopper shook it off.

"Yes, understandable circumstances I am sure." He said striding forward with one hand on Eleven's shoulder.

El was shaking and it took all her strength to not cling on to Mike and run home with him.

"Don't worry El. They won't hurt you." Mike whispered in her ear. She gave him a small nod and walked on.

"My name is Clara Brenner. But you can call me Miss Brenner." She said dramatically swishing her long blonde hair and striding forward.

"Br-Brenner?" El stammered.

"Yes. Brenner. But don't worry 011, we aren't related. No one knows for sure who knocked your mother up but it certainly wasn't my father." She said with hurtful eyes.

"What do you mean not related? Of course that was her biological father." Hopper said defensively.

"Would you like to see the records because I can assure you they have no relation. My father only associated himself with that woman to get custody of the child. Sadly he had no time to tell 011." Miss Brenner said angrily. She took a deep breath and calmed down.

"I would like to see the records. And I want DNA evidence." Hopper said.

"Fine. 011 can be escorted by these gentlemen over to the testing ward and you can come with me." Hopper was very sceptical and showed it on his face at Miss Brenner's suggestion.

"I can assure you no harm will come to 011 while in our care." Miss Brenner said with a fake smile.

"Fine. Mike, you go with El." Hopper said turning to El. Mike saw his hand by his side was in the sign of a gun.

"Yes. I got this." Mike said staring at Hopper.

"Fine. The boy stays with her." Miss Brenner said to the guards in an exasperated tone.

Mike held Eleven's hands the whole way down the vast corridors. They passed rooms of scientists and stranger equipment and some rooms being quarantined.

"In here." One guard said pointing into an interview room with two chairs on opposite sides of a table.

"Not you." The guard said to Mike as he went to follow El into the room.

"Excuse me?" Mike said.

"You must wait out here."

"No." Mike said turning and walking into the room with his head held high.

"Hey get out of-" The guard started but stopped once a smartly dressed man entered the hallway.

"The boy can stay Bert. Now guard these doors and inform me when Jim Hopper arrives.

"Yes sir." The guards said as the man entered the room and closed the door behind him.

The room was bare with tiled walls and concrete floors. In the centre was the iron table and two chairs. The only light in the room was harsh and gave off very little light. One wall was half mirrored.

"Who's on the other side?" Mike asked taking the chair the man was going to take and pulling it over to the side El was at. He said beside her crossing his arms.

"No one." The man said angry he had been caught out so quickly.

"Sure there is. You can see it's a one way mirror, but that's not what told me. The slight fuzzing around the edge tells you the screen is pulled up from behind it and I seriously doubt the screen would be pulled up with no one behind it."

"I think the real question is not what is behind the screen but what is in your pocket." The man said leaning over the table and staring at Mike who's eyes grew large and he shuffled, all the confidence draining out of him.

"Now how about we start this interview so you two lovely kids can leave with your parental figure." The man said. "My name is Doctor Leith and I am head off Hawkins's lab along with my partner Miss Brenner. We would like to continue our experiments in the field of MK ultra breeding. You 011 are close enough to the lab and we have chosen you to participate. I doubt you would like for us to hunt down 008 or take 012 in for such experiments? 008 has quite a record and would be attending our experiments while serving time in prison and 012 is far to young and far to happy to take her in here. You agreeing to this is not mandatory but very much appreciated. Now what do you think?" Dr Leith said.

"I-I-" El started. She was petrified and Mike could sense this.

"El you don't have to agree. I won't let them hurt you." Mike said leaning over to El and taking her hand. Dr Leith chuckled.

"If her legal guardian objects then we have no choice but I can assure you boy you cannot do anything. But we have made a promise you Mr Hopper that 011 will not be hurt."

"Her name is Jane!" Mike snapped. "Or Eleven if you must but never call her 011!"

"Mike." El said leaning her head on his shoulder. Her nose was bleeding badly.

"Fine! Jane, what do you want? These are different experiments and mainly a way to control you gifts. And maybe by the end of this we can eliminate them. If the research is successful we can erase them and then you will never have any more problems associated with the lab. Now please, let us help you harness these gifts." Dr Leith pleaded. He seemed desperate.

"Gone?" El said quietly.

"Gone. Forever." Dr Leith said softly. "And if you want this young man can even sit with you while the experiments take place. Anything you wish to speed the process along!"

"I want to ask Hopper." Eleven said to Mike.

"Ok. Ok we'll get Hopper." Mike said to El.

They had asked Hopper and explained the situation along with Dr Leith and only a few hours later and El was signed up for testing. She could stop at any time and do the tests under any circumstances and all she had to do was visit the lab every Thursday with Hopper and do some mild practising of her powers and some brain wave examination.

"I'll come to every appointment El! I promise I will." Mike said to El back in the cabin.

"Thank you Mike." El said back.

"Now give me my gun." Hopper said sternly, holding out a hand. Mike rolled his eyes and handed Hopper back the hand gun.

"I'll teach you to use this someday. Not today." Hopper said to Mike who's face immediately lit up.

"Thanks! Now can we go and see the guys and tell them the good news? They must be freaking out after all that!" Mike asked.


	23. Chapter 23

**-Chapter One-**

 **-Better-**

2 months had passed and El's testing was proving to be successful. The lab had managed to gather enough research to successfully close the portal in the tree with little effect on Eleven and Hopper had learned to trust them due to this. He was still very weary but trusting. He just wanted to be certain.

And more then that had changed. Nancy's pregnancy was going smooth and she now had a cute baby bump. Her and Jonathan had been together a lot sorting things out for the baby's arrival and had decided to make things even more binding with an engagement. They were planning the wedding to be postponed for a year or so but at least they were getting somewhere. Not only the baby but Mike's family has been changing in more ways then that. His dad still hadn't been in contact with Karen although he had took the three kids out for day trips to the movies and the zoo but they had learned to move on. Karen had gotten a job as a secretary to a big company and had even been on a few dates with a mystery man the children were yet to meet.

"I'm so happy for you mom." Nancy said hugging Karen with one arm as they cut vegetables for dinner. Mike was over setting the table and Holly was doing her homework on the island. The whole family were now closer and more stable.

"Thank you darling." Karen said.

"Yeah, your doing great without dad. He's a dick anyway." Mike said.

"Language Michael! It's lovely your being supportive but you know your father is trying. He loves you all even if he doesn't love me."

"I don't care! He has seen us 3 times in a month and we have only spent a few hours with us! He hasn't asked about the baby, or about Holly getting into private school on scholar ship. And he hardly cares that I won the science fair. Honesty mom we're better off without him." Mike said angrily.

"I know your angry sweetheart but be positive. I'm proud of all of you and that's all you need. If he choses not to care then so be it." Karen said just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Mike shouted sprinting to the door. Karen and Nancy smiled at each other holding back their laughter.

"Hi Mike!" El said as Mike opened the door.

"Hey kid. Give this to your mom will you? A thank you for inviting us over." Hopper said handing Mike a bottle of wine. Mike gave it into his mom, Hopper and El following behind.

"Jane, Jim! Good to see you!" She said hugging them both.

"Hi Karen. How are you?" Hopper asked.

"Better. Finally better. We all are." She said positively.

"That's great."

"Thank you for the wine, why don't we have a glass while Nancy, Holly and Mike finish setting out the dinner?" Karen asked grabbing 2 wine glasses and leading Hopper into the lounge.


	24. Chapter 24

**-Chapter One-**

 **-The Carnival-**

"Come on shits! Time for the carnival." Steve called from his car window outside the school. He had his sunglasses on and on arm out the window looking very cool if not for the fact he was driving a mini van.

"Coming!" Dustin said running. "Shotgun!"

"That's not fair you always get shot gun!" Lucas complained and Max went to tackle Dustin.

"Hey shits! Cut it out or I will drive you all home!" Steve threatened and they all shut up and got into the van. El and Mike were in the back seats and Lucas, Will and Max were in the middle fighting and Dustin was u front with Steve.

"You'll love the carnival El! It's great! Candy floss, clowns, rides! And I might even win you a big stuffed toy if you want?" Mike said to El.

"Is it scary?" Eleven asked.

"No, just fun!"

They drove through the KFC drive thru and ate on the way to the carnival. When they got there they jumped out and immediately Steve rounded them up for a headcount.

"Ok now stay close, and if you get lost meet at the helter skelter. First 1/2 an hour do what you want but once it starts to get dark we stay together. Deal?" Steve said as the huddled together.

"Deal." They all said at the same time.

"K, see you all later." Steve said ruffling Lucas' hair affectionately.

"Your kidding right? Your hanging out with us! This is couple time and we are not invited!" Dustin said dragging Will and Steve by the arms towards the food stalls. Lucas and Max walked off awkwardly to go on the ghost train together.

"Ok what do you want to do first?" Mike asked El.

"I'm not sure? What's the best?" El asked.

"Well I personally like the bumper cars!" Mike said taking El's hand and walking with her over to the bumper cars.

After a few hours they were all tired out and decided on one more ride.

Dustin and Will wanted to go on the trampolines and Lucas, Max and Steve were going to have another go on the ghost train, this time Lucas wouldn't shut his eyes and cover his ears. Mike however wanted him and Eleven to go on one ride together, Mike's real favourite ride.

He got the ticket and him and El sat down on the small seat that lightly swung back and forth.

"This is a Ferris Wheel El. This is the best ride because when you reach the top you can see all of Hawkin's and- well you'll see." Mike said as El stared into his eyes hardly listening.

The ride started and they slowly moved up and up. They slowly started to reach the top and when they did El lost her breath. She could see everything, and it was beautiful.

Suddenly the ride stopped and El's nose slowly bled down her face.

"I never realised how beautiful it is." El said staring at the forests and lakes. She could see the quarry and the whole town. The lights of the houses looked like little stars in a vast sea. It was beautiful.

"Thank you Mike." El said looking over at Mike.

Mike beamed at her and leaned in. He kissed her softly and moved his hand up to her cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed for a few seconds. When they pulled apart the ride began again.

"Your better." Mike said.

"What?"

"Then everything." Mike said stroking El's cheek with his hand.

"No."

"No what?" Mike said, now panicking in case he had said something wrong.

"Your better then everything." El said kissing him again just as the ride reached the ground. Thankfully the others weren't around to see all that and to tease but right now Mike really didn't care if they had.


	25. Chapter 25

**-Chapter One-**

 **-Photos-**

It was late on Thursday night and Hopper was driving home from the lab. El and Mike were in the backseat with El's head resting on Mike's shoulder as she slept and Hopper's coat covering her like a blanket. It was almost 10:00pm and El had had a very hard day at the lab.

When Hopper dropped Mike at his house Mike carefully lifted El's head and took his coat off. He folded it into a square and rested El's head on it. Then he kissed her forehead and silently waved goodbye to Hopper. He ran up to his house and opened the door with the spare key under the mat.

"Hi mom." Mike said kicking his shoes off and sitting beside his mom on the couch. She was flicking through the old scrap books of their family.

"Look at this one." Karen said showing Mike a photo of him at age 5 with Lucas, Will and Dustin in a row their arms over each others shoulders smiling. They had mud all over them and were beaming with pride. That was the day they had played in the garden after a rainstorm.

"You were so cute." Karen said nudging Mike who smiled.

"And this one!" Karen said showing a photo of Mike at age 3 and Nancy at age 7. They were in their pyjamas on Christmas day with piles of wrapping paper littered in the back round. Nancy was smiling with two missing front teeth and Mike was laughing merrily.

Karen lifted that picture to reveal another. It was her and Ted in a hospital room with a bundle in Karen's arms and a toddler Nancy on Ted's knee. And they were happy.

"That's you." Karen said stroking the bundle in the photo as a tear fell down her face. Mike put an arm around her shoulder and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry baby. I'll try harder. I'll get it together for you kids, I promise." Karen said wiping away her tears.

"Mom?"

"Yes Mike." Karen said fixing her messy hair.

"I'll try harder too."

"Thank you Mike." Karen said hugging her son.

A few days passed and Eleven was growing weaker every day. She would claim it to be a common cold when anyone asked but only her and Mike knew the truth.

It was the tests. They were draining and horrible, making El sick and it only made nose bleeds happen regularly even when not using her powers.

"You should stop El. I promised you I wouldn't let you get hurt and I'm breaking my promise every day!" Mike said as he spoon fed El. She was extremely weak that day and Mike was scared she might drop the bowl as it had happened before and burned all down her legs.

"I don't want powers Mike. I want to be normal, like you." El said feebly stroking Eggo's head as he slept beside her.

"I like you just the way you are. Powers and all. You will be normal El, you are normal. You go to school, you ride your bike, you walk you dog and talk with your friends. You even have the best boyfriend ever." Mike said joking at the last part which managed to stifle a smile out of El.

"You are the best. But I want more. I want long hair, I want memories, I want a mama. All of this was taken away from me by them and now they have to fix it." El said holding Mike's hand.

"You missed a lot and I forget that. Everyday you grow more and more. Your finally letting those years go and I am so proud of you. Your so strong El." Mike said hugging El suddenly.

"Just promise me you won't let them change you. Your already perfect."

"I won't. I promise." El said resting her head on Mike's shoulder.


	26. Chapter 26

**-Chapter One-**

 **-Brenner-**

"Hello Jane. Ready for another fun day of tests!"

They had been passing the secretary every Thursday for quite some weeks now and she had always tried to act like this was nothing more then a weekly dentist appointment.

"Yes." El said. She was limping and tired so Mike had his hand under her arm to hold her up.

Thy made their way up to the testing room and Hopper took his usual seat in the room next door watching through a window as Mike helped El onto a chair and helped her take her coat, socks and shoes off. Then Mike tied her hair up for her and she slipped on a hospital gown over her vest and leggings that she wore when visiting the hospital.

"Well Jane how are you today?" Dr Leith said walking in while going over a clip board in his hands.

"Good." El said sitting up and wincing.

"Michael have you noticed anything abnormal recently with Jane?"

"She's tired. All the time! She's having to take time off school because she is so exhausted and weak! You can't keep acting like nothing is wrong. Please help her get better and stop trying force her power until they break her." Mike said angrily. He had been asking them the same thing every week since El began to get sick. He was desperate as was she no matter how much she assured him she was fine. Eleven knew she was ill, but she didn't want Mike to worry. Honestly these tests were making her feel worse, and she hated it. But she stuck with it because she didn't want Tee or Kali to have to do it. It was her or no one. And it was better her.

"I'm sorry Michael but we cannot do that. Jane must make that decision herself." Dr Leith said turning to Jane. Mike kneeled beside her and took her hand.

"El you can stop this. They won't find Kali, and we'll make sure they don't get Tee. They can't. Please El, I hate seeing you like this." Mike whispered in his ear.

It was at that moment that El realised the mistake she had made. She wanted out.

So she simply nodded and Mike's mouth turned into a big grin.

"Yes, see! She said no." Mike said to Dr Leith who was speechless. He stuttered but Mike just stared at him triumphantly.

"Home." El murmured just as Hopper barged in.

"We're leaving." Hopper said picking El into his arms and carrying her to the door.

"Get them! Stop them!" Dr Leith said and Hopper and Mike's hearts filled with fear. They had let this go to far and now they were not going to let Eleven go.

"Run!" Hopper yelled and him and Mike ran down the long corridor, panting for breath as they reached the end. But they couldn't stop. The footsteps behind them told them guards were following and Mike had hardly any time to turn when they were being pounced on by 3 men. One held Mike's back and the other two held Hopper back.

They were struggling although Hopper still had Eleven in his arms. Just then Dr Leith turned the corner and following him was something worse then the demogorgon. Doctor Brenner in the flesh.

Mike and Hopper stared in disbelief as he walked up smiling to the weak El. He took the small girl in his arms. She may be 13 but she was no bigger then a 10 year old and as Brenner 'cradled' her in his arms that was when Mike spoke.

"Let her go you asshole! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" He screamed.

"Take them away." Brenner said and Dr Leith flicked his wrist and the guards dragged them off screaming.


	27. Chapter 27

**-Chapter One-**

 **-Plans-**

Hours later and Mike could see the sun set from the tiny window above their heads. The had been thrown into a room with benches lining one wall and a blanket in the corner along with a bucket. It was cold and dark with very little light. On the outside of the door Mike had seen signs above all the doors in that hallway. Labelled with numbers, and this was 11.

Hopper was examining the children's drawing on the wall of a bald child and tall man in a suit.

"We need to get out." Mike said for the 3rd time as he paced the room.

"I know." Hopper said impatiently. "But that isn't really an option at the moment."

"Hey! We can't just give up and wait!" Mike said.

"I know but there is nothing we can do! Your mom knows were you are and soon she'll come looking for you. Then we'll get Eleven and Brenner will be arrested but for now we wait." Hopper said. He was standing now and holding Mike by the shoulders.

"No." Mike said defiantly. "We can't wait. I can't wait."

Mike paced the room and hit his head against the iron wall searching for an idea.

"I have an idea." Mike said suddenly.

It only took a while for him to explain the plan but once he had Hopper believed it fully.

"Ok, first Hopper you need to pick that lock." Mike said pointing to the iron lock.

"With what. I don't exactly have a hair clip." Hopper said sarcastically.

"No." Mike said standing and walking over to the picture. "But we have this. Its old and stiff, the crayon's are made of wax and it should stay in shape and slide into the lock. So after that you run ahead and make sure there is no one there. We travel to the old part of the lab and find one of the dead guards. Take their guns and find the power room. Smash it to bits. No power, no tests. Then you leave and get the others come back. Then me and El will meet you at the entrance and we get the hell out of here." Mike explained.

"How will you get El out?" Hopper asked.

"The pipes. It's a lab and they are very large. I can slither through them and find El. We travel back through the pipes until we reach the exit. It is just beside the entrance and we can meet you at the gate. It will work, it has to." Mike said.

"Good. OK, let's get out of here." Hopper fashioned the page into a thin point and only a few tries later unlocked the door.

"Good idea." Hopper said shocked it actually worked.

"Thanks." Mike said hitting Hopper's back to signal him to move on.

He motioned for Mike to follow.

They travelled through deserted corridors until they found the west side wing. It was mainly cleared but a few bodies lay untouched.

"Here." Hopper said handing Mike a rather large gun and taking one himself.

"Find the pipes. I'll get the power off and find the others. Go." Hopper said and Mike nodded, running back into the endless corridors. Mike travelled back to the east wing and suddenly the lights went off. Everything went quiet and only the moon gave light. Mike quickly and quietly unscrewed a vent in the wall and climbed in. It was not a normal square vent, it was larger and round with copper sides. It was tall enough for Mike to stand but cramped enough that he had to bend slightly. He moved through the twisting and turning pipes until he heard voices.

"Find the boy! Kill the man but get me the boy here alive!" said Dr Leith from right under Mike's feet.

Mike froze, hardly breathing, hardly moving. His body felt icy cold and his knees started to buckle. But he carried on, for Eleven, he carried on.


	28. Chapter 28

**-Chapter One-**

 **-Me Too-**

Mike travelled through the tunnels until he reached another vent in the floor. He kneeled down and peered through seeing only the top of El's head in a bare room. He heard her crying softly, barely even a whimper. She was tied to a chair and afraid.

"I want to see Mike!" She croaked and a man Mike had not seen walked over to her. Dr Brenner lifted her head and smiled.

"If we find him you will see him. But don't be shocked if he isn't found. I mean, he can run home and live a happy, normal life with an educated wife and pretty children. He'll get a job, graduate and buy a house. And you'll be here, alone. Don't get your hopes up for him 011." Brenner said patting El's cheek and turning and walking out of the room.

"Eleven!" Mike whispered and El's head looked up.

"Mike! I knew you wouldn't leave! I knew it!" El said the tears streaming down her face.

"Stay there. I'm going to get you and then we can leave. But first I need you to knock Brenner out."

"I can't Mike! Papa would hurt me-"

"El he isn't your papa and you don't need to be afraid. Here." Mike said handing down a flashlight. "Use this. We'll be long gone by the time he wakes up and then you can leave. Promise."

El nodded and took the flashlight in her bound hands.

"You need to scream El. However is on the other side of that door needs to come in. Whoever it is." Mike said anxiously.

El suddenly let out an ear splitting scream that Mike could hear echoing through the tunnels. The door burst open and Brenner stormed in, not know that El was levitating a heavy flashlight above the doorway.

"What is the mean-"

Crash.

Brenner fell to the floor lifeless and El gasped for air.

Mike unscrewed the vent and helped pull El up into the tunnel. Once there she wrapped her arms around them and neither said a word. Men stormed in after hearing the noise and were now searching the room for any signs of Eleven. When they realised she had probably ran outside they called for back up and started to search the rest of the lab.

"Come on, lets go home." Mike said reassuringly taking El's hand and leading her through the tunnels until the reached the exit. They pulled open a large plug and suddenly were blinded by the light of the moon.

"Come on, Hopper should be around here somewhere." Mike said walking with El to the front gate. There were two cars, Joyce's and Steve's. The kids, Joyce, Jonathan, Karen, Nancy and Steve were standing at the doors and they al rushed forward to hug El and Mike, Karen embarrassingly kissing Mike's cheek and then hugging El.

"Thank god your ok. Where's Hopper?" Joyce asked hugging Eleven.

"He's not here with you?" Mike asked.

"No. He called us from an unknown number telling us to get here quickly. We thought he was with you?" Jonathan said.

"He must still be in there! Called from an office phone or something! We have to go back in there!" Lucas' said pointing through the wire gates at the looming building.

"No. There is no 'we' about this! I'll go in there and get him back, Jonathan and Steve will come with me." Joyce said sternly and Steve, sunglasses on, swung his nail bat over his shoulder and Jonathan just sighed and folded his arms at Steve's obvious attempt to impress everyone.

"I'm coming too! It was my plan and I won't let you do this alone." Mike said confidently.

"I'm coming too!" Dustin and Lucas announced.

"And me!" Max said bravely.

"I'm going as well!" Will piped up.

"And me." Eleven said which shocked everyone.

"I'll be get away driver, can't really do much at the moment but I'll help in some way." Nancy said.

"Well if Mike's going so am I. I've been left in the dark long enough and I want to help." Karen said putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm coming too." Came another voice, this time from someone approaching the group from the woods.


	29. Chapter 29

**-Chapter One-**

 **-Ted-**

"Ted." Karen breathed rushing up to him an wrapping her arms around his neck. It wasn't that she wanted him back, it wasn't that she still loved him. It was that she missed him.

"I went round the house and you guys weren't there. I'm sorry kids, for everything. I haven't been here and it isn't fair." Ted said hugging Nancy and walking up to Mike who had a frown on his face.

"Son." Ted said opening his arms. Mike gave in and ran to hug his father. Even though he hated him and even though he was a pretty shitty dad Mike still needed him.

"Come on guys! Hopper is in there and he needs us." Jonathan shouted over everyone.

"Alright. Me, Mike and Steve will get Hopper out while you guys distract the guards. El, take out as many of them as you can in any way possible. The more gone the better. And when we get Hopper leave. No turning back." Joyce said to everyone.

So they set ran into the side entrance and everyone picked up a weapon while walking. Some had metal rods, some had spare guns but everyone was armed but Eleven who needed nothing but her mind.

"Now meet back here and be quick. Joyce said to everyone. They all dispersed in packs ready to beat some ass.

Mike kissed Eleven's cheek in front of everyone because he didn't care. Mike and Steve followed Joyce through endless corridors coming across very few guards but Steve dealt with them before they could call for help.

"Come on. This way." Steve said holding his bat in a swinging position.

They heard voices coming from around a corner and they saw light. Mike put his finger to his lips to tell them to be quiet when he peered his head around. There were 2 guards stationed outside a bolted iron door, gun's loaded.

Mike ushered them to follow him and just as they were about to continue walking he made a cooing sound. The guards immediately looked confused and it was just enough time for Mike and Steve to jump out. The guards had no time to fire because Steve was beating them senseless with a bat.

"There." Steve said breathless with a hint of pride in his voice. They stepped over the bodies and unbolted the door. Inside Dr Leith was standing looking out raged with Hopper tied to a chair in the corner.

"How dare you!" He said aiming a small hand gun at Steve's forehead.

Steve ducked as the man shot and what followed was a lot of missed gun shots as Dr Leith turned out to be a pretty bad gun man.

Mike hit him on the head with a metal bar and he fell to the ground, blood trickling out of his mouth. Steve stood over him and pulled him up by his collar so close to him he could smell the blood.

"No one hurts my kids." Steve said as he threw the body back to the floor.

"Did- did I kill him?" Mike stuttered.

Steve looked at the petrified boy and quickly took the gun out of Dr Leith's hand and shot the body straight in the chest.

"We'll never know who killed him now." Steve said patting Mike's back as he stared at the bloody corpse.

"Get me out of here!" Hopper yelled.

"Oh yeah!" Joyce said walking over and unshackling him.

"We need to get out." Hopper said pushing them out of the room. They ran down the corridor back the way they came but as they pushed the door it wouldn't budge. Suddenly an ear splitting siren sounded over the intercom and they all clutched their ears and screamed.

"What is that!" Mike yelled.

"What?" Hopper screamed.

"WHAT IS THAT?"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Hopper yelled just as the lights went off along with the sound. They were in darkness, locked in this hell hole.

"The main entrance. It'll be open." Joyce said turning on a flashlight she had been carrying.

They trudged through the halls carefully. They had reached the main office floors when they rounded a corner and bumped into a group of people. They all shrieked before realising it was the others.

"Oh thank god!" Joyce said hugging her sons who squirmed a little but relented.

"We need to get out, now!" Hopper said to everyone. "There're looking for us."

They all started to edge through the corridors in a big group and only El was suspicious of why it was so silent. They ran down the stairs labelled 'main entrance' and were all regaining happiness and hope they would make it out alive when the looked up. In the main entrance blocking the doors were about 30 guards and Miss Brenner. Dr Brenner was also there but looking a little drowsy.

They all took a few moments to take it in before a fight ensued. They seemed to have no guns so it was mainly just hitting people.

Mike, Will, Lucas, Max and Dustin were over fighting at least 15 at once, smacking them left and right. Joyce and Hopper were kicking and punching random men to help the cause and Karen and Ted were over in the corner fighting guards with pipes. Jonathan and Steve were in the centre back to back stabbing and impaling people who came near. El was standing at the back, alone. Her eyes were closed and she was concentrating.

Brenner.

Kali.

Tests.

Anything and everything that had hurt El she was thinking of them. She was building her energy. Suddenly she opened her eyes and all the fighting stopped. the ground started shaking and all the guards and lab workers started to scramble off down halls and some even fighting for the elevator.

The ground was shaking and El collapsed. She fell to the floor, her face covered in blood. The rest started to run out of the building while Mike rushed over to El.

"El! El! Come on!" Mike said helping her up.

"Run Mike. Run." El breathed but Mike wasn't about to leave her. He pulled her by the arm and started sprinting out. The others were half way across but Mike and El had only left the door. Mike shoved El a few feet in front of him and landed next to her, shielding her with his body. Just as they fell there was a great explosion from behind them. Mike's back was almost burned and they both felt a hot wave rush over them as the lab burst into hundreds of bits behind them.

When they finally lifted their heads and turned they saw flat land. Debris was everywhere and there was a scorching fire where the lab used to lie. It was gone. Mike and Eleven limped over to the others and they all hugged them close. Everyone was in a huddle crying but Karen broke apart.

She stared at the fire shocked.

"Ted. Where's Ted?" She said desperately turning around.

"He was with you. Wasn't he?" Mike asked through sobs.

"Ted." Karen said turning back to the flames and sinking to the floor. Nancy ran up from behind and stopped a few feet behind her mom.

"Ted!" Karen wailed lifting her head as is shouting at the moon.

"Dad?" Nancy said mostly to herself.

Mike broke away from the group and joined Nancy.

"He's gone. He died saving us." Mike said wiping his tears on his sleeve.

"Mom." Nancy cried running to her mom and wrapping her arms around her. Mike followed and soon they were a big mess of tears and sadness.

"It's over? It's finally over." Hopper said taking a few steps forward and staring at the high flames that covered the old lab.


	30. Chapter 30

**-Chapter One-**

 **-Claw Machine-**

Almost a month had passed and the Wheeler's were moving on. A funeral had been held after they found the remains of Ted's bones were found just at the edge of the blaze. The lab itself was finally gone and the police had commended everyone involved for their heroic acts and they had all been asked to not speak of the incident again which everyone was quite pleased with. Of course that didn't stop the others from talking about it, just not while Nancy or Mike were around. Nancy was now very heavily pregnant and Jonathan was looking for a job so they could move out soon after the baby was born. For now Jonathan and Nancy were taking in turns sleeping at the others house so if anything happened they could rush straight to the hospital. Everyone had a bet on the gender, surprisingly all the boys said it was a boy and the girls were convinced it was a girl apart from Jonathan and Nancy who really didn't mind but both secretly thought it was a girl.

El however had taken a different approach and instead of making bets was asking questions. She knew the personal stuff now but was still quite unsure what they meant by a tiny human who can do nothing but no one minds because it is cute.

That Friday was their last day of school before Easter break and the kids were going to make the best out of it.

"Come on guys! Dragon's Lair awaits us!" Mike said dramatically as they cycled straight to the arcade after school.

Once they arrived they threw their bikes on the kerb and barged inside, desperate to get the best game.

"Here Lucas! Look at this! New levels in pac man." Mike said as him and Lucas examined the pac man game.

While everyone was busy playing arcade games Eleven was focused on another game. They claw machine.

She wasn't very good at arcade games she had realised so she mainly spent her time at the claw machine winning over and over again. Of course El didn't care that cheating was wrong, she just wanted a stuffed teddy or new walk-man. She had won everyone something and had a whole stash at home under her bed of all her winnings. She had even won a D&D figurine set in one of the expensive machines and was becoming quite well-known with the arcade frequenters for her superb claw skill. Mike and the boys were beyond impressed although Hopper thought it very wrong indeed that El should win every time.

So that night Mike walked her home with her usual plastic bag full of stuffed toys and winnings. El had given him a new stuffed toy that somewhat resembled a Dalmatian, kissed him goodnight and skipped into the cabin.

"Fun night?" Hopper asked not glancing up from his news paper.

"Yes. I won you something." El said handing him a stuffed panda with a wonky eye.

"Thanks kid. I'll give you a box to store your new stash in. It's getting pretty crowded in your room. How about we give some of the toys to Tee? I know she'd love them. I'm having lunch with her mom and step-dad tomorrow to talk some things over, I could give them a box of stuff? What do you say?" Hopper said putting down the paper.

"Ok." El said and she pulled up the wooden floor panel and took an empty storage box from the 'basement' as Hopper called it.

She went into her room and began to shift through the winnings picking out the best and biggest teddies to give Tee. While she was at it she packed another box for Holly and a few toys for Erica, sello taped the lids and set the by the front door.

"Holly. Erica. Twelve." El said pointing at each box in turn.

"Thanks kid."

El went back into her room and did some homework from Mr Clarke before turning the lights off and going to sleep.

She woke again at 3:00am to the walk-e-talkie turning on and Mike's voice coming on.

"El? Are you there?" He said panicking.

"I'm here Mike. Mike?" El whispered.

"I had a nightmare. It was about-"

"I know. It's alright Mike. Don't be scared."

"Sorry for waking you up El."

"Don't be sorry. I like talking to you and I don't like it when you are scared."

"Thanks. I feel a bit better. Do you want to see a movie tomorrow? I have tickets and mom told me to invite you but if you don't want to go that's alri-"

"I would love to go." El said softly when she heard Mike start to panic again.

"Love you El."

"Love you Mike. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow El."

And the line went dead.


	31. Chapter 31

**-Chapter One-**

 **-Fine-**

"Hey Wheeler!" Troy called out in the middle of the crowded hallway. Mike was walking down the corridor with El and she had to hold his hand and stand close to him to stop him from spinning around and punching Troy.

"What's the matter Wheeler! Huh? Scared! Or are you going to run to your daddy? Oh wait!" Troy said sarcastically, laughing and high fiving his gaggle of mates.

"Come on Mike. Don't listen." El said leading Mike into an abandoned corridor but it was no use. Mike turned around ran up to Troy and punched his stupid grinning face. Everyone went quiet and Troy fell back. When he stood up he was holding his bloody nose and staring at Mike with shock and anger.

"You'll regret that Wheeler! You'll regret that!" Troy said limping off, his friends following quickly behind.

"Mike." El said taking his hand and spinning him around.

"He shouldn't have said that. He has no idea." Mike said lowering his head.

"Your better then him. Your stronger. Braver." El said reassuringly.

"Thanks. Come on, we'll be late for class." Mike said taking El's hand and walking away from the gawping group of teens.

Mike took her down a deserted corridor and stopped at the end right next to the AV room. Mr Clarke was rounding the corner and spotted Mike talking to El.

He didn't hear much as he approached him but he heard Mike call Jane El.

"El?" Mr Clarke said spinning around and Mike and El stopped in their tracks.

"Ye-yeah. We call Jane El sometimes. Nickname." Mike said laughing awkwardly.

"El? Where have I heard that-" Mr Clarke mumbled looking up at the AV room door and back at Mike and El.

"Eleanor?" Mr Clarke said suddenly.

"What! No! Eleanor's still in, um, Wales!" Mike stuttered.

"She was from Sweden." Mr Clarke said.

"Yeah but she's on holiday is Wales." Mike said quickly and El nodded along.

"Ok..." Mr Clarke said, uncertain whether to believe him. Jane certainly did look a lot like that girl, but Mike wouldn't be going out with his cousin! Of course not, he must be confused. "Well tell Eleanor I said hi."

Mr Clarke walked down the hall scratching his head still thinking about that odd encounter and why he had never noticed the resemblance before.

"That was close!" Mike said letting out a deep breath.

They ran to class together and word had gotten around about the 'fight' and Mike was sent to the principal's office halfway through the lesson but got off because they felt bad about his dad. Mike got away with most things nowadays.

Once school was over El hopped into Hopper's car, (no pun intended) and they drove home.

"How's Mike?" Hopper asked.

"Good."

"He's ok then? I worry about the kid sometimes, and his mom. It wasn't fair what happened to them." Hopper said. He hadn't seen Mike very much since the funeral and even then they hadn't spoken. Mike would only talk to his family and El, it was like that for weeks! And when he was upset about it El was the only one who could comfort him. It was always El, just like it was only Mike who could comfort El.

"Mike's fine. Karen's fine." El said quietly.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hi guys! Just want to say a few things before the chapter. Firstly Mike's nightmares are about the night his dad died, a lot have been asking, and second I will be writing this is a different format. Mainly just the title but just so you know. Enjoy!**

Chapter 32:

Eleven was having dinner at the Wheelers along with Jonathan and Will.

"Jane are you Mike's girlfriend?" Holly asked innocently. Everyone dropped their forks and Mike almost choked on his food. Nancy had to slap his back to stop him from suffocating. Karen was still very unsure about Mike's relationship with this young girl. She had been around for a while and Karen knew they were close, she had even walked in once or twice asleep in the basement holding hands. But Mike had never talked to her about it and avoided talk of girls at all cost.

"Holly!" Mike said once he cleared his throat.

"What! I Just wanted to know." Holly grumbled and moved her food around her plate.

"That is none of your business!" Mike exclaimed.

"Michael don't be so mean to your sister!" Karen scolded.

"Mom tell her!" Mike said his face growing red.

Karen shrugged in a way that told him she didn't want to get involved.

"Fine! Yes! Ok? El's- I mean Jane is my girlfriend! Happy?" Mike said blushing.

"Mike please don't be so annoyed. We were only messing with you." Holly said.

"It's ok Hols." Mike said sitting up.

After dinner Mike kissed El goodbye and then joined his mom in the living room.

"Sorry mom. I didn't mean to snap at dinner, its just I don't like talking about girls and stuff with you. Or Holly." Mike said sitting beside her.

"It's alright honey. But you can talk to me anytime about girls and stuff you know." Karen said to Mike.

"I just- I want to talk to dad. Boys-" Mike said sadly. "Boys are meant to talk to their dads about girls. And teenage stuff."

Karen put an arm around her son and he lay his head on her shoulder.

"I know."

A few days after the awkward dinner and Nancy was sitting in her old room packing away some stuff to make room for the crib Mike was struggling to put up in the corner. Karen had taken Holly out swimming and Jonathan was out picking up the changing table from the store.

"Hey why can't you help!" Mike said after he hit his finger once again with the hammer.

"I can't help because I am 8 months pregnant you idiot!" Nancy said hitting his head with the instruction book making him look up and glare.

"Well Jonathan better get back soon or-" Mike said before Nancy shrieked.

"What?" Mike asked.

"I don't know, I, I think- I think I just had a contraction?" Nancy said holding her swollen stomach.

"But your not at 9 months yet!" Mike said standing up and walking over, awkwardly flailing his arms around in a panic as Nancy breathed smoothly through another contraction.

"I am well aware of that Mike but if this baby is coming now it's coming now!" Nancy yelled.

"What do I do!" Mike screamed back.

"Call Jonathan!"

"How! He driving!" Mike yelled.

"Then help me to the drive way o we can go when he gets here!" Nancy yelled.

"Ok!" Mike said helping Nancy down the stairs.

"Get the bag! It's in the closet." Nancy said sitting on a bench outside their house.

Mike ran upstairs and grabbed the bag, but by the time he had come downstairs Jonathan was there and helping Nancy into the car.

"Thanks Mike. Now go inside and tell your mom where we went when she get's home." Jonathan said taking the bag.

"But-"

"Mike please don't argue!" Jonathan shouted. He looked scared and his forehead was sweating.

"Jonathan!"

"What!"

"Good luck." Mike said smiling and Jonathan gave him a small smile before jumping into the car and driving off leaving Mike on the drive staring as the car rounded the corner and out of sight.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Votes

Everyone was crowded in the Wheelers living room a few hours later. Karen had rushed off as soon as Mike told her leaving him with Holly. The others arrived soon after helping set up a banner and some congratulation balloons around the living room for when the baby arrived. Even Steve had shown up for a bit to help Mike put up the rest of the crib without injuring himself in the process.

"I better head out then." Steve said coming downstairs with Mike following behind him.

"Why?" Dustin asked.

"I just think it'd be a bit awkward with me here. It's fine though, I don't mind." Steve said putting his hands in his pockets and heading for the door.

"I want a phone call as soon as the baby comes ok? When you know I know." He pointed at them and then left.

"I think we should do a vote!" Lucas said giving everyone jazz hands but no one else seemed very enthusiastic.

"Come on guys! Here, uncles first! Girl or boy?" Lucas said getting a piece of paper and a pen to writ down everyone's votes.

"I think its a girl." Mike said. "Wow."

"What?"

"Nothing its just I never thought about the whole uncle part. Seems kinda stranger doesn't it?" Mike asked Will who nodded.

"Yeah. I think it's a boy." Lucas jotted down his choice.

"I think it's a girl." Dustin said.

"Nah, definitely a boy." Max said pushing him aside to see the scores.

"Well I'm saying it's a boy as well." Lucas said putting another name under boy in his messy hand writing.

"What do you think El?" Dustin asked Eleven.

"I'm not sure."

"Come on, everyone has to vote! Winners get's 50 cent!" Lucas announced.

"Boy or girl El? What do you want it to be?" Mike asked.

"Girl." El said nodding confidently although she didn't really care.

"It's even!" Lucas said reading the page.

Hours later and nothing had happened. Will and Mike were acting very odd giving each other nervous looks every now and then. It seemed strange that soon they would be (kinda) related.

The phone rang and everyone jumped up and Mike jumped behind the couch and picked up the phone.

"Mom!" He said breathlessly as everyone stared at him.

"Mike! It's beautiful! Nancy had a-"

 **Yes I'm evil but you have to wait to find out the gender! It's already picked but I need names! One girl name and one boy name, no more then that! I will pick the two best ones for first and middle name. Also should it be Wheeler or Byers? Or Byers-Wheeler? Or Wheeler-Byers?**


	34. Chapter 34

**I was so eager to write this chapter so I picked the first name but the middle name was a popular suggestion so here you go! Also don't be disappointed, there can be more kids in the future!**

Chapter 34: Baby on Board!

"Welcome home!" Everyone said as Nancy and Jonathan walked through the door, Nancy holding the hospital bag and Jonathan carrying the baby in it's car seat.

"Hi Nanc!" Mike said running up and hugging his sister.

Jonathan set the baby on the sofa and everyone crowded around the sleeping baby.

"Oh Jonathan! I'm so proud of you!" Joyce said kissing Jonathan's cheek and hugging Nancy before picking up her grandchild.

"Let me hold it!" Will said eagerly and Joyce passed the sleeping baby into Will's arms gently.

"It's so tiny." Will whispered as everyone leaned over to see the baby.

"Cute." El whispered.

"Let me hold it!" Mike insisted and the baby was passed into his arms.

"Looks just like you Nancy!" Mike said as the baby opened their brilliant blue eyes.

Everyone watched as Will and Mike meet their nephew for the first time.

"I think he looks like you Mike." Nancy said leaning over his shoulder. "Has the Byer's genes though."

"I'm your favourite aren't I. You like me more then Will, he's a moron-" Mike whispered to the baby and Will punched his arm playfully.

"Hey! I'm the best uncle!"

"You have only just met him! Give the kid a break." Jonathan laughed.

A few moments later and the baby had been passed around to everyone including Holly who had to sit down and be helped a lot to make sure she did not drop her nephew.

"Hey El hasn't held him yet?" Lucas said and everyone turned to El who was standing a few feet away.

"Come on El. Don't you want to hold him?" Mike said walking over to her.

"I don't know how." She said quietly.

"It's easy. Come on I'll sit beside you so you don't drop him." Mike said leading El over to the sofa where Joyce handed the baby into her arms.

El sat with the baby in her arms and Mike beside her showing her how to support his head. He had had a lot of practise with Holly and other cousins but this was Eleven's first time even being near a baby.

"He's so small." El said.

"You were smaller. From what your records say basically half his size." Hopper said from the armchair.

"Mike was small as well, so was I. Wheeler gene." Nancy said smiling.

"I was average. But I cried a shit tone!" Lucas boasted.

"Hey! Not in front of my baby!" Nancy scolded.

"I was fat! Like real fat! Big cheeks and I laughed a lot." Dustin said laughing.

"Well both my boys were whiners! Cried all the time!" Joyce said making Will and Jonathan blush.

"I'll blame you then when he wakes at 3:00am crying his eyes out?" Nancy joked which made everyone laugh.

They all talked a bit about the baby and the hospital and a rather rude nurse who commented on Nancy's lack of a wedding ring and even had the nerve to ask if Jonathan was even the father! How rude!

Just as everyone was leaving El planted a final kiss on the baby's head.

"Bye Ben." She whispered.

"Ben Ted." Nancy said cradling the baby, standing in the doorway as El smiled up at her. "Benjamin Ted Byers-Wheeler."

El kissed Mike's cheek and both siblings waved the Hopper's off as they drove home.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Awkward

Mike and Eleven were hanging out at Hopper's house trying to study for the tests they had before summer break. Mike was sitting on the floor, his books spread out on the coffee table resting his head in his hands as he read over the tedious note he had made last semester on American history.

El was sitting cross legged on the couch with a book in her lap but not reading it. Instead she was staring at Mike wistfully.

"This is so boring!" Mike complained.

"What is?" El asked.

"This!" Mike said pushing the book away from him.

"Oh." Eleven said briefly.

Mike got up and sat beside El.

"Mike?"

"Yeah?" Mike said skimming a page of notes El had made to see if he could understand that more.

"What is high school like?"

"It's like middle school but we aren't the oldest. We're right back to being the small runts who get picked on and pushed around." Mike said but stopped once he saw El's terrified face.

"Don't worry though! They only do that to us, you'll be fine. The push around the pretty girls." Mike explained.

"Pretty." El repeated.

"Yeah. You'll be really popular I bet! Everyone at school wants to be your friend." Mike teased although he meant it.

"Popular?"

"It's when everyone knows someone. They have tons of friends and all the guys invite them to home coming."

"Home coming?" El repeated.

"It's like the snow ball. But different. You go when your 16 and I heard most people lose their V card." Mike said laughing but El looked deadly serious.

"V card? Where did they lose it?" El asked which made Mike a bit uncomfortable.

"No, they're virginity!"

"What is virginity?" El asked.

"Did Nancy not teach you?" Mike said and El shook her head. "Oh, well it's when you do it for the first time, you lose your virginity."

"Do it?"

"Have the s word!" Mike whispered slightly embarrassed.

"Ohhh." El said.

A few awkward moments passed.

"If I'm 'popular'," El said pronouncing popular wrong, "Will I have to do that?"

She looked slightly scared so Mike put her mind at ease quickly.

"No! Of course you don't. Besides you won't be going to home coming with one of those jocks, you'll be going with me. If you want." Mike said.

"Good. I don't want to do it. But I want to go to the home coming with you." El said smiling.

"Good!" Mike said turning back to his studying but really both were imagining their last year of school and homecoming.

What would they be doing?

Would Mike be graduating? Would Eleven?

Would they still be Mike and Eleven, would they even still be friends?

What about the others, and after school? Would Mike and Eleven get married and have a normal life? After everything that had happened in the recent months they were lucky to be alive and Eleven deserved normal. They all did.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Goodbyes

The last day of school was finally here and El could not have been more relieved and scared at the same time. She was glad she would have a whole summer to spend with her friends, mainly Mike, and not have to worry about Troy and James. But on the other hand she was positively dreading September. High school was looming over her like a dark cloud of worry and fear. The year had ended all too soon for Eleven making her wonder how fast the summer would pass. Three months felt like ages now but would that be different once it had started? El was already counting down the days until high school.

The tests had passed by slowly, each second dragging out for what felt like years. Mike and the boys had mostly A's with a few B's and F's in PE. Max had almost the opposite with an A in PE, B's in almost everything apart from science where she managed to achieve an F which shocked the boys. El on the other hand had done terribly but the boys were proud she had managed C's in most subjects, enough for her to pass and get into the same class as them next year.

As Hopper was dropping El off at Hawkin's middle school for the last time he handed her her school bag and off she went. She met Lucas and Will sitting on the front steps and together they ran to home room.

"Hey El!" Mike said enthusiastically waving as she entered the class and Eleven saw from the corner of her eye that Amanda, Stacy and Becky were giggling at her.

"Hi Mike!" El said choosing to ignore the and kiss Mike's cheek to make a point that she was not embarrassed by him.

The girls shot each a look that El could clearly see meant they were furious. They had tried all year to get El to join their group but Eleven had refused once she learned that they had been so hateful to Dustin at the snow ball. So instead of trying to befriend her they had chosen to bully her. Of course El had no idea what bullying was so it didn't bother her as much as they would have liked. Thankfully their parents were rich and they would all be heading to a private school next year for freshman year.

"So the end of year sleepover is on! Mom agreed this morning. Meet at five at mine." Mike whispered to the group as they all unpacked their text books.

Dustin and Mike started to whisper but their conversation was cut short by Mr Clarke who had chosen that moment to barge in and begin the day. His bottom lip was wobbling and he had tears in his eyes. No one had ever seen a teacher cry and the whole class was shifting uncomfortably in their seats.

Mr Clarke took a breath and began.

"Boys and girls, it has been an honor and a privilege to be your teacher for these past three years. You have taught me so much and I hope I have imparted some wisdom upon you as well as you take the next steps in your life-" Most of the class were dozing off and some were even whispering loudly over Mr Clarke but Dustin, Mike, Lucas and Will were staring at him with sad eyes. He was talking directly to them which became clear as he gazed fondly at them before blowing his nose on his handkerchief.

"This day marks the closing of one door but the opening of another. I wish you all the best of luck in your challenges ahead and I hope you all remember these words as I leave you; You can live as if nothing is a miracle or live as if everything is a miracle. A wise man called Albert Einstein said those words. Now go before I break down!" Mr Clarke said smiling sadly and as everyone rushed out of the room Will, Dustin, Mike and Lucas stayed behind and had a surprise group hug with Mr Clarke. He held his arms up in surprise but slowly lowered them and hugged the boys back. They had been the best four students he had ever taught even if they did interrupt his date with Jen last year.

"Bye Mr Clarke." Mike said.

"You were the best!" Will said waving goodbye.

"See you later." Lucas said and walked out with Mike and Will. Then it was only Dustin.

Dustin stayed behind wiping the tears from his eyes before giving Mr Clarke a proper goodbye.

"Thanks Mr Clarke. You were really the best." Dustin said smiling slightly.

"It's ok Dustin. Tell your mom I said hi and I'd love to come around for dinner again this Sunday." Mr Clarke said patting Dustin's shoulder.

"Will do! See you then!" Dustin waving goodbye and bouncing out of the classroom.

Dustin meet up with the others and he and El made their way to maths talking the whole way about the summer holidays and what their plans were. Dustin was going to France for four days with his mom, three aunts, four uncle, nine cousins, grandma and grandpa to stay in a camper van by Nice. El told him she was going to stay at mama's house for a weekend and then stay a few days with Hopper's dad since his mom was gone and El had never met her adoptive granddad. Hopper was sceptical seeing as his dad and him had never really seen eye to eye but El begged him and his dad was quite interested in meeting the 'granddaughter' he had recently acquired. That's going to be interesting!

"I'm going to miss everyone so much. It'll feel weird without you guys for that long." Dustin said as they walked down a busy hall.

"It's harder then you think." El said remembering those three hundred and fifty three days she had spent away from these guys.

"At least it's only four days right? And they have post cards. I'll send everyone one once I save up the money!" Dustin said positively which made El cheer up now that Dustin was cheerful again.

"I don't think they have post cards at mama's house, but I'll write when I'm at grand papa's."

"Where does he live? Anywhere near?" Dustin asked.

"He lives in Alaska. Hopper said." El said shuddering at the thought of being so far away.

"Oh." Dustin said slightly shocked Hopper had family so far away. "That's really cool."

"Yes. Cool."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: School's out!

After final period the kids all emerged from their class to see a sea of excited and rowdy pre-teens running down the hall towards the doors. They could hardly step out of the doorway for fear of being trampled as they were all very small for their age compared to the bulking jocks.

"Partners. Meet at the oak tree beside the school. I'll take El." Mike aid to the others grabbing El's hand and they all ran into the crowd. They were immediately separated from everyone and Mike had to hold El close as they practically glided to the exit. Once there they ran down the stairs and Mike pushed his way to the edge of the crowd and fell to the ground with El. His back pack broke his fall and Mike broke El' fall. They got up and dusted themselves off before getting their bike and going to the oak tree behind the school building. They were the first there as the others seemed to be having trouble escaping the crowds.

"That was mental!" Mike breathed.

"Mental." El said breathlessly.

They waited for another few seconds and Lucas and Dustin arrived. They collapsed beside the tree breathless and waited with the others for Will and Max. After five minutes they got worried and were about to go look for them when they stumbled over to them, Will limping slightly and Max clutching her arm in pain.

"What happened to you?" Dustin asked.

"Trampled." Max grumbled.

"Well come on! We have a sleepover to get to! This will be the last time we're all together until high school." Mike said and they rode off to his house.

 **Short chapter but I hate to say this, this is the end of Stranger Things 3. Sad I know, but after Christmas I'll be writing Stranger Things 4! High school, love triangles, and tantrums await! See you after the holidays!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Stranger Things 4 is out now. Enjoy and merry Christmas!**


End file.
